Blog użytkownika:Saphira2002/Życie nie zawsze jest cudowne.
thumb|left|350px Informacje: '- Na początku wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS ' '- Stoik nienawidzi Czkawki' '- Valka będzie później' '- Szczerbatek ma obie lotki Czkawka nie ma nogi' '- Będę pisać rozdziałami' '- Ten blog jest inspirowany piosenką - 30 Second To Mars - This Is War ' Prolog Śpiew ptaków, księżyc w pełni odbijający się w tafli wody, zachody słońca zarówno jak i wschody... Można by było rzec, że życie jest piękne... Że zawsze wszystko będzie dobrze... Że nigdy nic nikomu się nie stanie... Ale tak nie jest. Każdy ma problemy, każdy ma zmartwienia... Niektórzy nawet odbierają sobie życie... Prawdziwe życie to nieustanna walka o przetrwanie i szczęście... Po prostu niektórym lepiej się układa, ale każdy ma moment... Na prawdę, na życie, na śmierć, na walkę... Czasem niektórzy oddzielają się wielkim kamiennym murem nie dopuszczając nikogo, żadnej pomocy... Takiego muru nie da się złamać... Osoba tworząca taki mur sama musi go zniszczyć, sama musi dać sobie pomóc. Ale czy osoba, która chce pomóc potrafi? Czy zrozumie? Czy pocieszy? Czy nie opuści? Każda istota, nawet najgroźniejsze zwierze na świecie ma uczucia... Też odczuwa strach, ból, przyjaźń... Nie zawsze człowiek okazuje się prawdziwym przyjacielem... Nie trzeba mieć za przyjaciół ludzi. Może to być pies, kot, koń czy nawet smok... Właśnie ta historia pokaże prawdę... Prawdę o PRAWDZIWEJ PRZYJAŹNI! Rozdział 1 Cześć nazywam się Czkawka. Tak,tak wiem po prostu boskie imię, ale cóż poradzić? Mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Wodzem tej wyspy jest sam Stoik Ważki, który jest moim ojcem... On jest wielki, silny i masywny. Ja jestem jego różnicą. Nie mam przyjaciół, ale jakoś nie żałuję. Wszyscy z mojego rocznika są podli i bez duszni. No oprócz jednego. Nazywa się Śledzik. Pulchny chłopak, który nawet mnie lubi, ale tak troszkę. A co do tej bandy to należą do niej: jak już mówiłem Śledzik, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, Sączysmark oraz Astrid. Moim jedynym przyjacielem jest nasz kowal Pyskacz. To on mnie wychował i nauczył co to jest życie. Zresztą nauczył mnie kowalstwa. Zawsze pomagam mu po południu. Za to w nocy i rano siedzę nad Kruczym Urwiskiem albo biegam po lesie. Obecnie siedzę sobie na korzeniu jakiegoś drzewa i rzucam nóż w ziemię. Nie wiem czemu, ale to zawsze mnie uspokaja. Po woli zbliża się południe więc czas wracać. Gdy byłem w kuźni od razu dostałem zlecenie żeby naprawić topór ojca i jakieś miecze. wyrobiłem się jakoś pod wieczór. Zaniosłem topór do domu i wszedłem na górę. Wziąłem moją torbę i włożyłem do niej nóż oraz jabłko. Już miałem schodzić kiedy usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi. Ojciec był dzisiaj w świetny humorze słyszałem jak mówił, że nie jestem taki ciamajda za jakiego mnie uważał. Jako taki komplement od niego zawsze jest dobry podsłuchiwałem dalej. Mówił najgorsze rzeczy. Bardzo było mi smutno. Zawsze kiedy powiedział mi takie rzeczy szedłem do Pyskacza, ale on teraz zapewne śpi. Wyskoczyłem z okna i pobiegłem w stronę urwiska. Odłożyłem torbę obok jakieś skały i usiadłem koło jeziorka. Dziś księżyc był w pełni więc zawsze patrzyłem się w wodę. Myślałem o tym co mam ze sobą zrobić kiedy nagle poczułem ciepły oddech na karku. Momentalnie podniosłem się i odwróciłem. Moim oczom ukazał się czarny jak noc smok. Zaraz! Czarny jak noc?! Nocna Furia! To prawdziwa Nocna Furia! Przecież ja zaraz zginę! Zimny pot oblał moje czoło, a serce tłukło jak szalone. Byłem pewny, że to mój koniec, że zaraz zginę... Za mną była woda jedyną drogą ucieczki było prawo lub lewo. Spróbowałem w lewo. Smok zagrodził mi drogę skrzydłem. To w prawo. Zrobił dokładnie to samo. Nie miałem żadnej drogi ucieczki. Myśl Czkawka! Myśl! Co możesz teraz zrobić? Miałem pustkę w głowie. Zacząłem powoli się cofać. Smok gdy tylko poczuł narastającą przestrzeń między nami zaczął podchodzić. Potknąłem się o kamień i już miałem wpaść do wody kiedy nagle... CDN To na tyle :3 Przepraszam, że krótko ale jakoś tak wyszło... Mam nadzieję że się podobało, przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne jak i literówki. Zapraszam do komentowania i wyrażania swojej opinii. :3 Rozdział 2 Smok owinął mnie skrzydłami i obrócił się wokoło swojej osi. Tym razem on był zwrócony ku wodzie, a ja byłem na jego miejscu. Ciągle trzymał mnie w swoich skrzydłach i cicho pomrukiwał. Nagle wielki, groźny pomiot burzy zaczął bawić się moją kamizelką. A dokładniej jej futerkiem. Chyba bardzo polubił tą zabawę bo coraz głośniej mruczał. W końcu mnie puścił, a ja upadłem na tyłek. Nocna Furia spojrzała na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem w którym malowało się coś w stylu przyjdź tu jutro, ''i odleciał. Nie wiem może tylko mi się zdawało. Poszedłem w stronę domu. Szedłem wolno, bez pośpiechu. Bo niby gdzie mam się śpieszyć? Zapewne oberwę od ojca bo jutro ma wolne czyli zaczął pić... Jak ja bym chciał zamieszkać u Pyskacza... On przynajmniej umie się opanować, ale i tak rzadko pije. Nagle przypomniałem sobie, że zostawiłem torbę. Trudno jutro po nią przyjdę teraz muszę wemknąć się niezauważony. Oby mój plan wypalił... Wszedłem powoli i cicho do domu. Okazało, się że miałem racje... Ojciec znowu pił. Oby tym razem nic mi nie zrobił. Nie wiem co gorsze. Spotkanie Nocnej Furii czy mój ojciec po piwie. Oho chyba dużo już wypił bo ma lekką czkawkę. Skierowałem się w stronę schodów. Szedłem powoli i w miarę spokojnie. Oczywiście podłoga zdrajca i skrzypnęła! Ojciec momentalnie się odwrócił i zaczął podchodzić. Coś krzyczał, ale byłem zbyt przerażony żeby zagłębiać się w jego monolog. Popchnął mnie na schody i złapał za ręce podwijając nogawkę prawej nogi. Podwinął ją bardzo wysoko. Gdzieś tak na początku uda. Zamachnął się toporem i wbił mi go w udo. Bardzo mocno przyciskał topór robiąc głęboką ranę. Ból był nie do wytrzymania, ale nie krzyczałem. Nie chciałem budzić całej wioski. Krew leciała na podłogę i schody, a on nie patrząc na to zrobił prostą linię. Kończyła się mniej więcej tak na oko z trzy centymetry przed kostką. Przejechał drugi raz. Tym razem lżej, ale równie boleśnie. Próbowałem się szarpać, ale co ja taki chuderlak zrobię? W końcu skończył... Czułem przeszywający ból w nodze. Rana wyglądała okropnie. Nie było widać kości, a moja noga była cała we krwi. Zresztą schody też. Gdy ojciec miał mnie uderzyć nagle do pokoju wpadł Pyskacz. On zawsze wiedział kiedy mi coś groziło. Gdy zobaczył mnie pobladł, ale po chwili otrząsnął się i zabrał do siebie. Cała wioska spała. No nie dziwię się było już dawno po północy. Byłem cały roztrzęsiony, a noga bolała coraz bardziej. Pyskacz szybko położył mnie na łóżko i bez zbędnych pytań opatrzył ranę. Chyba wyczuł, że nie chcę rozmawiać. Zawsze ląduję u Pyskacza po jego wyczynach. Czemu nie wcześniej? Bo wtedy mógłby zabić kowala, a po jakiejś ranie nie zabije tylko wróci do poprzedniej czynności. Tak się dzieje odkąd pamiętam... Znaczy po raz pierwszy zrobił mi ranę ciętą z reguły to tylko mnie bił... Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie. Zauważyłem, że moje spodnie są w krwi. Później je zmienię teraz pójdę po torbę. Pyskacz jeszcze spał. Postanowiłem go nie budzić. Napisałem kartkę, że idę do lasu i zaraz wrócę. Byłem ciekaw czy tamta Furia tam będzie. Oby nie. Rana przechodziła koło kolana przez co było ciężko mi iść. Ogólnie czułem się słaby... Mówi się trudno trzeba żyć dalej. Jakimś cudem doczłapałem się do Kruczego Urwiska. Nie wiem czy był tam ten smok, ale chyba nie. Powoli schodziłem w dół. Zdjąłem bandaż i zobaczyłem jak to wygląda. Nie krwawiła, ale wyglądała okropnie. Będzie po tym blizna i to nie byle jaka. Rana była cała czerwona, a na nodze znajdowała się zaschnięta krew. Widać, było że długo będzie się goić... Podszedłem do torby. Wziąłem ją i podszedłem do jeziorka. Musiałem obmyć nogę. Kucnąłem i nabrałem trochę wody w ręce. Już miałem polać ranę, ale usłyszałem trzepot skrzydeł. Wiedziałem, że to była ta Nocna Furia. Już się jej tak nie bałem, ale wciąż miałem wątpliwości. Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli! Smok podszedł do mnie z prawej strony, a ja wciąż miałem podwiniętą nogawkę! Nie próbowałem nawet jej odwijać niech zobaczy co mi tam. Gdy zobaczył moją ranę to chyba się przeraził. Widać było w jego oczach coś na styl zmartwienia zmieszanego ze współczuciem. Nagle pomiot burzy podszedł do mnie i... CDN No cóż trochę to było drastyczne... Trudno! xD Przepraszam za wszystkie literówki i błędy orto. oraz mam do was pytanie. Czy chcecie żeby Czkawka od razu rozumiał smoczy czy nie? Bo nie wiem co wam by bardziej odpowiadało... Piszcie w komentarzach! :) Rozdział 3 Polizał ranę. Trochę to piekło, ale nie tak mocno jak się spodziewałem. Ciągle patrzyłem na smoka, a on nagle się odezwał. - ''Kto Ci to zrobił? - ''zamurowało mnie. Jaki cudem ja go rozumiem?! Nie mogłem się otrząsnąć...- ''Hej! Wszystko w porządku? - ''poczułem szturchanie. Pokręciłem głową na tak. - ''To wracając do pytania. Kto Ci to zrobił? '' ''- ''Ymm.... Nikt! Po prostu jakoś spadłem i sobie to zrobiłem... - spuściłem wzrok. - ''No to mi wygląda na ranę ciętą... Ale niech ci będzie. ''- byłem w szoku... Tym że go rozumiem to było dziwne... - Obmyłem nogę tym razem z śliny mojego.. Hmm... Przyjaciela? Uznajmy, że to jest mój przyjaciel. Byłem z nim do południa. Aż nagle przypomniało, się mi że miałem wracać do Pyskacza. - Przepraszam, ale muszę iść się zameldować. Zaraz wracam. - smok kiwnął głową, a ja udałem się do wioski.- Ciągle kulałem. Noga wdawała się we znaki przy każdym kroku. Gdy byłem w kuźni Pyskacz od razu złapał mnie za ramiona i powiedział. - Czkawka! Napisałeś, że zaraz wrócisz, a jest już południe! Nie wiesz jak się martwiłem! -Wiem. Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem znaleźć torby. - przecież nie powiem, mu że cały czas siedziałem z Nocną Furią. - No dobrze. Ale żeby było mi to ostatni raz! - uspokoił się lekko. - Jasne - odparłem z uśmiechem. - No, a teraz zmień spodnie i idziemy do Gothi. - poklepał mnie po ramieniu. - A muszę? - mruknąłem bardziej do siebie, ale i tak to usłyszał. - Tak. - spojrzał na mnie krzywo i popchnął w stronę pokoju. Szybko zmieniłem spodnie. Tak u Pyskacza zawsze mam jakieś rzeczy na zmianę. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Udaliśmy się do Gothi. Przypisała mi jakieś zioła przeciwbólowe i tak dalej. Była zdziwiona skąd mam tą ranę, ale i tak nie zadawała pytań. Ona nigdy nie zadaje pytań! Za to ją lubię. Nigdy nie muszę się jej tłumaczyć. Nie co tej Furii. Po tych nudnych badaniach udałem się do Mordki. O dziwo wciąż czekał. - ''Co tak długo - ''zapytał przeciągając się. - Gothi musiała zbadać mi tą nogę - odpowiedziałem podchodząc do niego. - ''Aha... I jak? '' - No nie za dobrze,ale mam się nie martwić - odruchowo podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. Nic już nie mówiliśmy tylko ganialiśmy się po Kruczym Urwisku. Raz kiedy przez przypadek podciął mi nogi zauważyłem, że nie ma zębów. Ale po chwili okazało się że ma i nazwałem go Szczerbatek. Ganialiśmy się tak do wieczora. Smok nie pozwalał mi pójść. Usiadłem na ziemi i czekałem, aż odleci, ale... On ułożył się koło mnie. Jedną z łap położył mi na klatce piersiowej, a drugą na moim barku. Owinął mnie ogonem i zasłonił skrzydłem. Byliśmy odwróceni w stronę wejścia. Po chwili leżenia obaj zasnęliśmy. Nagle poczułem, że coś, a raczej ktoś mnie przyciska. W tle usłyszałem krzyki wojenne. Należały do Pyskacza. Momentalnie otworzyłem oczy widząc, że Szczerbatek ma wypuścić plazmę krzyknąłem do niego. - Szczerbatek nie! - on się posłuchał i podciął kowalowi nogi ogonem. Smok warczał ostrzegawczo wciąż mnie trzymając, a Pyskacz patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem. CDN No i co sądzicie o nexcie? :3 Przepraszam za literówki i orto a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. :3 Rozdział 4 Chciałem wstać, ale ten gad zwany Szczerbatkiem nie chciał mnie puścić. Pyskacza przygniótł ogonem i warczał. Istny raj! - Szczerbatek puść mnie. - mruknąłem cicho do smoka. - ''Nie nie chcę żeby coś Ci się stało - spojrzał na mnie takimi słodkimi dużymi oczami -'' - Ehh.. Ty gadzie ty! Puść mnie. - tym razem powiedziałem podniesionym głosem. - ''Nie! - tym razem warknął na mnie - Nie mam do tamtego zaufania - tym razem spuścił wzrok i spojrzał na mojego przyjaciela. Cicho westchnąłem i podrapałem mojego przyjaciela pod szczęką. Od razu usnął. Zdjąłem z siebie jego łapy i wstałem. Pyskacz zrobił to samo. - Czkawka! Co to było?! Przecież mogłeś zginąć! - Eh... No wiesz on by nic mi nie zrobił... - Co?! Czkawka przecież smoki to okrutne, pozbawione serca bestie! Zabiły twoją matkę! - Moim zdaniem to miłe stworzenia i nie... Nie zdążyłem dokończyć zdania bo Szczerbatek się obudził i złapał mnie za ręce. Wlecieliśmy na górę urwiska. Mordka delikatnie mnie odstawił. - Co to było?! - No uratowałem cie przed nim. '' ''- ''On nic mi nie chciał zrobić! -'' Uważaj bo ci uwierzę! Przecież tobą potrząsał! Jeszcze chwila i by wywrócił cie i wbił ci topór w serce. - Wcale nie! On chciał tylko ostrzec mnie przed niebezpieczeństwem, przed tobą! - Co?! Przecież ja bym ci nic nie zrobił! Naszą kłótnie przerwał Pyskacz, które biegł w naszą stronę z toporem w ręce. Szczerbol widząc go zasłonił mnie skrzydłem i strzelił plazmą w grunt przed kowalem. Ten nie przejmując się tym biegł dalej. Kiedy znalazł się kilka metrów od nas, Szczerbatek pozbawiony drogi ucieczki strzelił w broń Pyskacza. Ta cała sytuacja rozśmieszyła mnie. Wojownik chce uchronić dziecko przed smokiem, który chce chronić chłopaka. Ale gdy Pyskacz stracił broń i zrobił taką bezradną minę to wybuchnąłem śmiechem. Szczerbatek też. Gdy spojrzałem z powrotem na kowala to omal nie spadłem z urwiska. Dobrze, że Szczerbol szybko zareagował. - Dzięki mordko. Dalej nie będę nic wam opowiadać bo to tylko tłumaczenie i przekonanie Pyskacza do Szczerba. Obiecał, że nic nie powie i razem udaliśmy się do wioski. Ja poszedłem do domu, a Pyskacz do kuźni. Ojca nie było. Tak jak krwi na schodach i podłodze. Noga zaczynała już pobolewać. Szkoda, że nie było wtedy Szczerbatka... Ruszyłem do pokoju. Cicho westchnąłem i usiadłem na łóżku przy okazji biorąc notes. Narysowałem Szczerbatą Mordkę. Minął tydzień od kiedy poznałem Szczerbatka. Dziś jest piątek trzynastego. Dzień kiedy mam największego pecha ze wszystkich. Każdemu coś musi się stać, ale ja mam połowę pecha każdego mieszkańca wioski. Ale to nie wszystko! Berk jest atakowane przez całkiem spore stado Nocnych Furii. Żaden smok nie zabiera jaków i tak dalej. Zabierają nas mieszkańców... Nikt nie lubi tego dnia. Właśnie idę do Mordki. Może będzie chociaż wątpię... CDN Co myślicie o nexcie? Przepraszam za literówki i orto next pojawi się względem was i zapraszam do komentowania! :3 Rozdział 5 Doszedłem nad urwisko i od razu moim oczom ukazało się stado Nocnych Furii. Był tam też Szczerbatek, ale wolę się nie zbliżać. Schowałem się w krzakach i czekałem na rozwój wydarzeń. Ewidentnie o czymś rozmawiali. Jakaś Furia była ranna na plecach. Rana była prawie na całe plecy i wyglądała mi na samice... Szczerbatek strasznie się o nią martwił. Nagle wiatr zaczął wiać za moich pleców. Wszystkie furie mnie wyczuły. Jakiś samiec o szaro-białych oczach wzleciał na klif i zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Nie zdążyłem się cofnąć bo już byłem przyciskany do ziemi przez smoka. Warczał ostrzegawczo i patrzył mi prosto w oczy. Próbowałem uniknąć jego wzroku, ale marni mi to wychodziło. Smok przypatrywał się mi z niedowierzaniem po czym zabrał mnie na sam środek zgromadzenia Furii. Gdy znalazłem się wśród smoków podszedł do mnie Szczerbol z wzrokiem, w którym widziałem przeprosiny i nadzieję... Za co on mnie może przepraszać? Smoki popchnęły mnie do rannej smoczycy. Pokazały mi na jakieś bandaże i szmatki. Czyli chcą żebym ją opatrzył. Ciekawe skąd wzięły te rzeczy i skąd wiedziały, że mają to wziąć? Wziąłem jedną szmatkę i ją zamoczyłem. Furie ciągle mnie obserwowały. Przemyłem ranę i założyłem opatrunek. Smoczyca popatrzyła na mnie ze wdzięcznością, a Szczerbatek lekko trącił ją łbem. Smoki nie pozwalały mi przejść. Wszystkie ustawiły się przy wejściu i blokowały mi drogę. Co dziwne nawet Szczerbatek! Tak męczyłem się do wieczora. Pewnie bym męczył się jeszcze dłużej, ale wszystkie smoki miały uczestniczyć w ataku. Pobiegłem do wioski. Niebo było całe czarne co ułatwiało Nocnym Furią zabawę. Wszyscy mieli broń i byli gotowi bronić się. Ja nie miałem nic. No oprócz sztyletu, który mam za kamizelką. Pierwszy smok, który zaatakował to był zielono-żółty śmiertnik. Chciał zabrać Wiadro, ale on go zranił w łapę. Smoki atakowały każdego prócz mnie... Pewnie mnie nie widziały wśród tłumu wkurzonych wikingów. Atak trzynastego, bo tak nazywamy dzisiejszy atak. Przebiegał jak zawsze, ale zauważyłem czteroskrzydłego smoka. Był wielki i czy mi się zdaje?! On ma na sobie jeźdźca! Smok był nad placem głównym a za nim zebrały się wszystkie smoki. Jeździec wskazał na mnie... Szczerbatek widząc jakiegoś smoka zbliżającego się do mnie od razu go zaatakował. Gdy odtrącił przeciwnika złapał mnie za ręce i wzbił się w powietrze. Ominął inne smoki i leciał w nieznanym mi kierunku. Po około godzinie naszym oczom ukazała się wielka góra lodowa. Szczerbatek widząc to miejsce miał już zawrócić, ale jakaś Furia go zaatakowała. Wgryzła się w kark mojego przyjaciela, który przez przypadek wypuścił mnie z łap. Spadłem na grzbiet innej Furii. Ta gdy wyczuła mój ciężar od razu mnie zrzuciła. Już miałem uderzyć w lód kiedy złapał mnie wielki czteroskrzydły pomarańczowy smok z jeźdźcem na grzebiecie. Smok złapał mnie za nogi no nie ułatwiało sprawy wyszukania Szczerbola. Jakoś się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem, że Furie niosą ''mojego rannego kolegi. Z jego szyi lała się jakaś czarna maź... Pewnie to jest krew Nocnej Furii czy smoków. Po 12 minutach lotu znaleźliśmy się w środku lodowej skały. Wlecieliśmy na jakąś polankę gdzie smok bujną mną i rzucił na plecy. Ból przeszył moje ciało, ale nie na długo. Gdy się podniosłem zobaczyłem jak furie odkładały Szczerbatego. Zmartwiłem się jego stanem... Miał zamknięte oczy i ciężko oddychał. Chciałem się zbliżyć do niego, ale smoki zawarczały. Jedynie kogo przepuściły to tego jeźdźca... Od razu wziął się za zbadanie rany smoka, ale on nie był skory do współpracy. Poczułem na karku oddech smoka, a następnie byłem pchany w stronę mojego przyjaciela. Nie opierałem się. Gdy znalazłem się koło Szczerbatej Mordki zacząłem go głaskać po głowie, a tajemnicza postać opatrzyła ranę. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem widząc szczęśliwe ślepka Mordki. Szczerbatek wstał i polizał mnie po twarzy. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Nagle poczułem na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Obróciłem głowę w stronę tamtego jeźdźca. Okazało, się że jest to kobieta o długich rudych włosach i oczach strasznie podobnych do moich. Wciąż miała na sobie swoją zbroje. - Chodź - powiedziała to i poszła w stronę jakiegoś tunelu. Szliśmy przez strasznie długi korytarz. Za mną ciągle człapał Szczerbol. Znaleźliśmy się w jakieś jaskini, która była porośnięta różnorodną roślinnością. W środku były ranne smoki. Było ich nawet dużo, a co było dziwne, to to że żadnego z nich nie znałem. CDN Tak wiem zagmatwany i krótki next.... Ehhh mówi się trudno... :C Czy dacie rade dobić do 22 komków? Jeżeli tak to wtedy wstawię nexta! :3 Za wszystkie literówki i orto przepraszam. Rozdział 6 - Powiedz mi, co stało się z twoją matką? - usłyszałem za sobą. No cóż raz kozie śmierć. - Porwały ją smoki i najprawdopodobniej pożarły. - spuściłem głowę wpatrując się w ziemie. - Uważasz, że to prawda? - spytała i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - A czemu nie? - spytałem spoglądając na nią spode łba. - Bo to nieprawda...Synku... - Ale jak to?! - Chmuroskok - wskazała na pomarańczowego smoka z czterema skrzydłami - nie chciał mi zrobić krzywdy. Pewnie uważał, że tu jest moje miejsce. - Czemu nie wróciłaś? - spytałem lekko przygnębiony bo wszystkie sceny z mojego życia przeleciały mi jak burza. - Przychodziłam do ciebie. Zawsze był ze mną on - wskazała na Szczerbiego - Uczyłam Cię smoczego i bawiłam się z tobą, ale pewnego dnia Stoik prawie mnie zauważył dlatego zaprzestałam wizyt. - Wiesz coś mi się nie zgadza.... Czemu kazałaś smokom porywać ludzi trzynastego? - Nie kazałam.... Smoki pod żądaniem królowej jakiegoś gniazda tak robią. Ja dowiedziałam się o tym miesiąc temu i to właśnie wtedy postanowiłam cię odzyskać. - Aha... - Pewnie jesteś głodny. - No trochę Udaliśmy się do kuchni. Valka, bo tak nazywa się moja matka robiła ryby. Widziałem jak dodaje jakieś niebieskie starte płatki wraz z zielonymi listkami. Chyba mięty. Cały czas siedział koło mnie Szczerbatek domagając się pieszczot. Mama pytała się mnie najróżniejszych rzeczy jakie dzieją się na Berk. Z reguły kłamałem. Nie chcę żeby źle myślała o Stoiku chociaż i tak nie zasłużył na te kłamstwa. Val położyła rybę przede mną i po swojej stronie. Jedliśmy w ciszy. Matko, ale ta ryba jest ohydna! Mimo wszystko zjadłem. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę kiedy nagle zacząłem kichać. Strasznie bolał mnie brzuch i głowa. Następnie kaszel i zrobiło się mi niedobrze. Mama od razu do mnie podbiegła i przytrzymała. Wyglądała jakby nad czymś się zastanawiała po czym wyszła z pokoju. Nie było jej dosyć długo a mój stan się pogarszał. Po jakiś 5 minutach mama wparowała z miską, w której coś było. Kazała mi to wypić. Jeżeli ma mi to pomóc to niech będzie... Było to strasznie gorzkie.... Wypiłem całą miseczkę, ale ból nie ustawał. Valka pomogła dojść mi do pokoju. Kiedy kładłem się na łóżku moja rana na nodze była widoczna. Gdy już leżałem mama zaczęła podwijać moją nogawkę. Widać, że była przerażona jej długością.... Tak wiem krótki! :/ Nie mam teraz czasu jak i siły na pisanie.... Next prawdopodobnie będzie w piątek ale to już zależy od mojego czasu jak i was. Za orto i literówki przepraszam! Rozdział 7 Na szczęście nie pytała skąd to mam i tak dalej, ale pewnie zacznie. Pogłaskała moje włosy i zostawiła ze Szczerbatkiem. Oczywiście musiała zostawić podwiniętą nogawkę tak żeby Szczerbi znowu zaczął zadawać pytania.... - ''Czkawka powiedz wreszcie kto ci to zrobił?! - widać, że nie dawało mu to spokoju. - Nikt... - szepnąłem ledwo co. - Ale ty jesteś uparty! Pogadamy kiedy Ci przejdzie.... - mruknął coś pod nosem i usiadł bliżej łóżka. Gdzieś do wieczora bolał mnie brzuch i mnie mdliło. Ale koniec końców przestało. Udałem się z Szczerbolem, który cały czas towarzyszył mi do kuchni. Spotkaliśmy tam mamę, Chmuroskoka i jakąś Nocną Furie. Była czarna jak wszystkie Furie. Na pewno była większa od Szczerbatego i miała pomarańczowo - czerwone oczy. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydawało, się mi że patrzy na mnie z nienawiścią. Po mim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Valka była odwrócona do mnie tyłem. Chciałem zrobić jej kawał, ale Szczerbi wepchnął mnie w jakiś kąt i powiedział jakby przestraszony i tajemniczy... ''- Czkawka choćby nie wiem co masz udawać, że nie rozumiesz smoczej mowy. Nawet przed Valką!'' ''- Ale czemu? - spytałem zdziwiony. ''- Nie ważne masz po prostu to zrobić. Jasne? - chciałem wstać ale on przygniótł mnie swoją prawą łapą. - Jasne. - puścił mnie. Zdziwiło mnie zachowanie Szczerbatego... Nigdy nie był taki wystraszony... Moja mama patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie, a tamta Furia wciąż z nienawiścią. Czułem się tu trochę jak na Berk.... Ta furia przypomina mojego ojca a mama kogoś z ludu... Mniejsza usiadłem przy stole i mama zrobiła to samo. Za nim się odezwała usłyszałem gniewny głos tamtego smoka. - Idziesz ze mną - t''o było skierowane do mnie, ale udałem że nie rozumiem co mówi - ''Te zielonooki ze mną! - ''wciąż go ignorowałem. Słyszałem jak burknął i sobie poszedł. - Czkawka powiedz mi kto zrobił ci tą ranę na nodze? - spytała pełna troski Valka. - Nikt. - oberwałem z ogona od Szczerbatka - A to za co?! - spytałem oburzony. - ''Bo kłamiesz! To wygląda na ranę ciętą, a ty wciąż upierasz, się że nikt! - zawarczał zdenerwowany Szczerbek. - On mówi, że kłamiesz i to wygląda na ranę ciętą, i że ciągle upierasz, się że nikt.... - przetłumaczyła Valka. - No bo nikt! Po prostu raz jakoś spadłem i ją mam! - już się zaczynałem denerwować. No jak ja powiem że ojciec mi to zrobił?! - Czkawka... spokojnie..... Powiedz kto ci to zrobił? - spytała pełna troski Val. Właśnie! Zmieniam temat! - A tak w ogóle to co się stało wcześniej... Wiesz po zjedzeniu tej ryby...? - spytałem niepewnie. - Dodałam do niej płatki Niebieskiego Oleandru... Są one szkodliwe dla gadów no i niektórzy mają na nie uczulenie... Kiedy jesteś na nie uczulony i zjesz taki możesz zginąć. Tak jak smok po zjedzeniu takiego kwiatu... -powiedziała zakłopotana mama - - Aha.... - zatkało mnie- - Ale wracając do tematu kto zrobił ci tą ranę? Przez pięć minut katowali mnie pytaniami typu '' Kto zrobił ci tą ranę?'' Skąd ją masz? itd. I tak niczego się nie dowiedzieli. Przez to wszystko postanowiłem przejść się w samotności po lesie. Księżyc był w pełni. Było tak jakby granatowo, wszystko można było zobaczyć. Lubię takie nocne wycieczki po lesie. Ogólnie uwielbiam lasy. Nagle tą cisze przerwały szelesty krzaków z mojej lewej strony. Od razu zacząłem się cofać, ale to coś wyskoczyło na mnie. Miniejszym nasz pan wielki nad opiekuńczy musiał mnie śledzić... Przygniótł mnie do ziemi i krzyknął. - Gdzieś ty był?! Wszędzie cie szukamy! Przez parę godzin nie ma cię w Sanktuarium! - ehhh ten nadopiekuńczy gad mnie kiedyś dobije...- Dobra mniejsza lecimy do domu. '' Złapał mnie za ręce i wzleciał. Ryknął w las i nagle przed nami pojawił się Chmurek z Valką. Coś tam mówiła, ale nie słuchałem jej. Gdy byliśmy w domu nie byłem katowany pytaniami tylko od razu odstawiony osobiście przez Szczerbatego do pokoju. ****************** Przez pięć dni codziennie byłem katowany pytaniami o ranę.... Też że ich to tak ciekawi. Mniejsza dziś będę znowu katowany i chyba to powiem bo mam tego dosyć. Gdy byłem w kuchni i zjadłem śniadanie zaczęły się pytania.... - Czkawka.... Powiedz proszę skąd masz tą ranę.... Proszę.... - widać, że Val też miała tego dosyć- - Tylko jak to powiedzieć? - szepnąłem do siebie, ale Szczerbatek usłyszał - - ''Prosto z mostu - powiedział tak żebym tylko ja usłyszał -'' - Tą ranę zrobił mi.... - spuściłem głowę, nabrałem powietrza i szeptem dodałem - ojciec..... CDN Tak, tak ja zła jestem i skończyłam... Next jak zawsze zależy od was piszcie czy to was nie zanudziło, co zrobiłam nie tak itd. Za wszystkie literówki i orto przepraszam. 'Rozdział 8' Gdy to powiedziałem wrócił do mnie ten ból..... Ten strach... Wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtego dnia.... Były takie... Wyraziste... Wzdrygnąłem się i spojrzałem na Valke. Jej mina okazywała strach i przerażenie, jak i smutek oraz współczucie. Mimo wolnie uśmiechnąłem się widząc jej mine. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy a usta otwarte. Krótko mówiąc szczena jej opadła. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. Z nim było jeszcze lepiej. Jego mina miała wyraz złości, współczucia, zdziwienia i jeszcze jakieś, ale tej nie mogę wytłumaczyć. Jemu też szczena opadła a źrenice były zwężone. Od tej miny chciało mi się śmać, i tak zrobiłem. Ale to nie trwało długo.... Ból jaki odczuwałem tamtego dnia na chwile powrócił. Wzdrygnąłem się i spode łba spojrzałem na Val .- Ale jak... j-jak t-to? - wyjąkała ledwo co. Chyba nie może uwierzyć w to co jej powiedziałem. - Tak to... - na nic innego nie było mnie stać.- Ale.... ale mówiłeś, że ojciec się tobą opiekował, dbał.... Mówiłeś, że to najlepszy ojciec jaki mógł być.... - złapała mnie za brodę i podniosła głowę do góry. Teraz patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. - Kłamałem.... Wsyztsko co ci mówiłem to nieprawda.... Stek bzdur i tyle.... - opuściłem wzrok .- Ale czemu kłamałeś? - spytała z troską Val. - Nie chciałem cie martwić.... Nawet chciałem to kłamstwo ciągnąć dalej, ale kiedy zobaczyłaś tą rane to już nie mogłem.... - powiedziałem szeptem wciąż nie patrząc jej w oczy. - Powiedz czemu Stoik ci to zrobił? - nie odpowiedziałem - Czkawka proszę powiedz.... - spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. Stał w takiej samej pozycji jak wcześniej. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i szeptem powiedziałem - On mnie nienawidzi... Od kąd pamiętam w dni wolne pił, a później.... - wziąłem kolejny wdech - Mnie bił... Znaczy... Nie robił ran ciętych tylko uderzał z pięści w twarz... Raz nawet złamał mi rękę.... - zachciało się mi płakać, ale mówiłem dalej - Czasem bałem się wracać.... Ale wiedziałem że nie mam wyjścia i muszę... - Jak ty sobie radziłeś przez te lata.... - powiedziała szeptem Valka. - Pyskacz mi pomagał.... Pomagał się pozbierać, mówił, że będzie dobrze... Dzięki niemu żyję... On powstrzymał Stoika przed uderzeniem mnie w twarz po zrobieniu mi tej rany... Później ją opatrzył... Bez jego pomocy bym już nie żył... - zakończyłem ze łzami w oczach. Czułem, że trzęsę się ze strachu... Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i otulił skrzydłem. Natomiast Valka poszła zrobić jakiś wywar z ziół na uspokojenie. Słyszałem jak Szczerbaty pomrukuje, ale to nie pomagało. Cały czas się trzęsę, a wszytskie wspomnienia wraz z bólem i strachem przewijają mi się w pamięci... Zamknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem ręce w pięści. Usłyszałem jak Szczerbatek mówi do mamy. - ''Val szybciej z nim jest coraz gorzej! Po jakiś 5 minutach mama dała mi coś na uspokojenie. Szczerbek ciągle otulał mnie skrzydłem, a Valka głaskała po głowie. Troche to pomogło, ale tylko troche.... Ptrzebuję chwili samotności żeby się uspokoić. Niestety nie byłem w stanie w ogóle sie odzywać. Chyba inne smoki były zaciekawione moim stanem. Co dziwne wszystkie to były Nocne Furie. - Co się stało? - Czemu on jest taki przestraszony? - Czemu on otulił go skrzydłem?! - C''zego on się tak przestraszył?'' Wszędzie było słychać pomruki i warczenie Furi, ale nagle usłyszałem głos tamtej Furi, która patrzyła na mnie z nienawiścią. - A temu co? - powiedział suchym głosem - Te Furia z zielonymi oczami, ze mną. - Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie przepraszająco i poszedł z tamtym. Gdy wszyscy sobie poszli powiedziałem do Valki. - Muszę iść do lasu.... - Co?! Nie ma mowy! - widząc jak jest wściekła przypomniał mi sie Stoik... Odruchowo zasłoniłem się ręką i czekałem na uderzenie.... - Przepraszam.... - opuściłem ręke - Możesz iść..... - dodała szeptem - Poszedłem do lasu. Od razu stałem się spokojniejszy. Pochodzę sobie z godzinkę i będę znowu radosny. Nagle zobaczyłem czarne skrzydła. Poszedłem w tamtą strone i ujrzałem Nocne furie zebrane w kółko. W środku był Szczerbatek, a naprzeciwko niego tamta Furia z ognistymi oczami. Schwoałem się w krzakach i podsłuchiwałem. - Co to miało znaczyć?! Czemu otuliłeś tamtgo człowieka skrzydłem?! - wywrzeszczał na Szczerbatego. - Ponieważ się bał... Chciałem go troche uspokoić.. - tłumaczył się Szczerbatek. - A czegoż on się tak bał? - spytał z pogardą chyba wódz tego stada - Nie wiem czy chciałby żebym o tym mówił... - powiedział smutnym tonem Szczerbol - Mnie nie obchodzi to czy chciałby tego czy nie! - warknął groźnie. Po chwili ciszy Szczerbatek się odezwał. - On był bity przez swojego ojca... Ja z Valką próbowaliśmy to wyciągnąć z niego przez 5 dni.... - Co?! Od jakich 5 dni?! ''- jeszcze bardziej wkurzył się - ''Pamiętasz najważniejszą zasade stada czy już ci to z głowy wyleciało?! - Pamiętam.... - szeptem odpowiedział Szczerbatek '' ''- Chyba jednak nie.... A ja myślałem że już jutro możesz oficjalnie do nas dołączyć.... - powiedział zawiedziony czerwonooki - Ale możesz nam to wynagrodzić.... Przyprowadź tu tego człowieka i zabij na naszych oczach - powiedział dumnie patrząc na Szczerbatka - '' ''- '''A jak się nie zgodzę? - spytał Szczerbatek '' ''- To wtedy zostaniesz wygnany a on zabity. '- Czemu ty go tak nie lubisz?! Co on ci takiego zrobił? - spytał groźnie Szczerbek '' ''- Jego ojciec zabił moją siostrę! Zresztą nie tylko ją! Twoją matke i ojca też! - wydarł się na niego -' po chwili ciszy Szczerbatek poiwedizał: Niech będzie. Przyprowadzę go tu jutro o tej porze. Zatkało mnie.... On się zgodził! Myślę że jakoś nadrobiłam strate tego dnia i next się wam podoba! Zapraszam do komków next pojawi się względem was i za orto oraz literówki przepraszam. Oraz za to zamieszanie ale nie martwcie się! Prędzej czy później poprawię! ^+^ 'Rozdział 9' Mówili jeszcze o czymś, ale w głowie mam tylko jedno Dlaczego on się zgodził?! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Nagle Furie zaczęły się rozchodzić. Szybko pobiegłem w stronę Sanktuarium. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć... Czemu on mi to zrobił? Wiem jedno, nie mogę go dzisiaj widzieć, muszę go unikać. Gdy znalazłem się w Sanktuarium od razu pobiegłem w miejsce gdzie leży alfa. Tam może mnie nie znajdzie. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i zobaczyłem jak Szczerbatek wchodzi do środka. Akurat świta to może sprawdzi mój pokój a ja zdążę się ukryć. Szybko wskoczyłem w krzaki i odziwo Furia mnie nie zauważyła. Wyglądał na zamyślonego... Jestem ciekaw nad czym on tak myśli. Tak jak myślałem udał się do mojego pokoju. Po chwili szybko wybiegł zaskoczony i sprawdzał Sanktuarium. Muszę się ewakułować bo prędzej czy później mnie znajdzie... Jak pomyślałem tak zrobiłem. Chodziłem ostrożnie po lesie. Widząc coś czarnego uciekałem jak najdalej i ciszej. Wciąż byłem przygnebiony... Dlaczego on chce mnie zabić....? Żeby co... Stać się najlepszym? Chodziłem tak do wieczora.... Zebranie odbyło się o północy czyli mam jeszcze 4 godziny.... Nagle za moich pleców usłyszałem szelest krzaków. Błyskawicznie się odwróciłem i zacząłem cofać, ale i tak nic to nie dało.... - Czkawka cały dzień cię szukam! Gdzieś ty był?! - spytał pełen troski Szczerbatek. ''- To tu to tam - wzruszyłem ramionami. Chciałem mu pokazać że o niczym nie wiem. - ''Coś ty taki smutny? - spytałe podchodząc do mnie. Ja się odsunąłem. - Nie wiem... Jakiś gorszy dzień mam... ''- Aha... Dobra mniejsza chodź Valka się martwi. - powiedział i ruszyliśmy w stronę Sankruarium.'' Szliśmy w kompletnej ciszy. Bałem, się że to mój koniec.... Oby tak nie było.... Może on ma jakiś plan? Wątpię....Gdy dotarliśmy do domu od razu przywitała nas Valka. - Czkawka od wczoraj cię nie widziałam gdzieś ty był?! - spytała pełna troski - - A wiesz jak chodzę po lesie to tracę rachubę - powiedziałem wzruszając ramionami - Obyło się bez zbędnych pytań. Do północy siedziałem z mamą i rozmawialiśmy o smokach. Raz Szczerbaty chciał położyć na mnie skrzydło, ale ja się odsunąłem. Udałem się do pokoju spać. Oczywiście Szczerbatek musiał iść ze mną. Położyłem się plecami do niego i udałem że idę spać. Ciągle dręczyło mnie pytanie czemu on mi to zrobił? Nagle poczułem szturchanie na plecach. Odwróciłem się w stronę Szczerbatka, a on powiedizał: - Ej wiesz... Znalazłem takie fajne miejsce w lesie.... A że ty lubisz las to pomyślałem, że może będziesz chciał je zobaczyć.... - powiedział zachęcająco -'' ''- Możemy iść jutro? - spytałem udawanym zaspanym głosem - '' ''- Nie! Wiesz ajk tam ładnie o północy? - powiedział podekscytowany -'' - Możemy iść zawsze jutro o północy - odwróciłem się do niego plecami - - ''No chodź! - zepchnął mnie z łózka -'' - Niech będzie.... Szliśmy w tamto wczorajsze miejsce. Bałem, się że on mi na prawdę to zrobi. Gdy dotarlismy tam nikogo nie było, ale kiedy weszliśmy na środek od razu otoczyło nas stado Nocnych Furi. - ''Widzę, że chcesz pomścić swoich rodziców. - odezwał się alfa - '' ''- Tak i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - powiedział dumnie Szczerbatek -'' ''- A więc zemścij się! - krzyknął -'' Szczerbaty od razu rzucił się na mnie. Zrobiłem unik bo nie miałem żadnej broni. Wiem jedno muszę jak najdłużej utrzymać się na nogach bo inaczej po mnie. Wgłębi siebie mam do niego żal... Obwinia mnie o winę Stoika... To było bardzo moim zdaniem niesłuszne z jego strony, ale to on jest panem swojego losu. Prawie ciągle robiłem uniki. Raz Szczerbatek drapnął mnie lekko pazurem w polik. Na szczęście to tylko zadrapanie i szybko zejdzie. Nagle zrobił niespodziewany ruch ogonem i podciął mi nogi. Miał już mnie przygnieść, ale ja przeturlałem się na lewo. Zrobiłem tak dwa razy kiedy on szybko przygniótł mnie łapami. Tak położył dwie łapy na mojej klatce piersiowej, ale wracając do tematu. Widziałem jak szykuje się na na prawdę potęrzny cios. Szczerze mówiąc już od początku wiedziałem że to mój koniec.... CDN. Tak, tak wiem, wiem jestem wredota sknera i gbur że kończę w takim momęcie.... Trudno! Za wszystkie literówki i orto przepraszam a teraz zapraszam do komętowania. ^+^ Oczywiście next jak zawsze zależy od was. :) 'Rozdział 10' Wachał się długo... Widziałem jak powstrzymywuje się przed stzreleniem prosto w moją głowę. Miałem tego dosyć dlatego krzyknąłem do niego: - No co się tak wachasz?! Zrób to co do ciebie należy! - w jego oczach widziałem zdziwienie - Po chwili poczułem ogromny ból po prawej stronie. Widziałem ciemność, a ostatnie co poczułem, to to że Szczerbaty szybko schodzi ze mnie. Później nastała tylko ciemność. Myślałem, że Szczerbatek to mój przyjaciel, ale widać, zę grubo się pomyliłem... Po prostu zrobił to co kazał mu tamten.... Zabił mnie.... Moje rozmyślania przerwało białe światełko świecące mi po oczach. Nie miałem innego wyjścia więc udałem sie w jego stronę. Z karzdym krokiem narastało, aż ukazała się mi polanka. A dokładniej wielkie urwisko. Naprzeciwko mnie był wielki wodospad. Od jego wody odbijał się krótki zarys tęczy a woda była cąłkowicie biała. Woda z góry spadała do stawu dwa razy większego od tego na Kruczym Urwisku. Całe urwisko było otoczone lekko pochylonymi drzewami i pnączami. Cała flora była pięknie zielona i dojrzała. Rozglądałem się tu z zachwytem na twarzy, ale to nie trwało długo. Nagle z góry zszedł Szczerbatek i powiedział: - ''Przepraszam.... - powiedział ze smutkiem '' - Niby za co? A no tak... Za to że zabiłeś mnie dla stada! - odpoiwedziałem posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie - ''Wiesz, że nie chciałem.... Po za tym nie zabiłem ciebie.... Znaczy może.... Sam nie wiem... Ale musiałem! Gdybym się nie zgodził oni by ciebie zabili a tak mogłem cię uratować! - w jego głosie słyszałęm rozpacz-'' - Uratwoać?! Strzeliłeś mi w głowę! Znaczy dokładniej bardziej w bok głowy! - wydarłem się na niego - - ''Wcale nie! Zanczy mogłem lekko uderzyć, ale i tak nie strzeliłem centralnie w głowę! Chodziło mi żeby strzelić w ziemię, zrobić kurz i uciec! - tłumaczył się jak tylko mógł -'' ''-'' I myślisz, że ci w to uwierzę? - parsknąłem - Bardzo dobrze wiem, że chodziło ci tylko o stado! - ''Czy ty mnie słuchasz?! Ja chciałem z tobą uciec! Żebyś był bezpieczny! - krzyczał na mnie rozpaczony Szczerbatek -'' - Jakoś ci nie wierzę. - odpowiedziałem zakładając ręce na krzyż - - ''To może chociaż przyjmiesz przerposiny?.... Proszę..... - zrobił wielkie proszące oczka -'' ''- ''Nie... - szepnąłem - - ''Czkawka proszę... Nie, nie proszę ja błagam! Błagam ja nie chciałem! - widziałem jak spływa mu łza z oka -'' Nagle wszytsko zaczęło się rozmazywać. Czułem jak głowa mnie strasznie boli, ale to nie wszystko. Potwornie mi w niej huczało. Znowu widziałem ciemność, ale z bólem głowy i odgłosem wystrzelonej plazmy. Po woli otworzyłem oczy. Cały świat wirował i na dodatek nic nie słyszałem oprócz huku. Dosyć długo zajęło mi dojście do siebie, ale wkońcu świat zatrzymał się w miejscu,a huk ustał. Jedyne co mi zostało to okropny ból głowy. Leżałem na brzuchu dlatego podparłem się prawą ręką a lewą dotknąłem głowy. Podniosłem się z jękiem, a z swojej lewej strony usłyszałem: - ''Jak dobrze, że się obudziłeś.... CDN. Widzicie Czkawka przeżył! Wy paskudy jedne wszyscy przeciwko Szczerbatkowi. Nie ładnie! xD Okej ja za wszytskie literówki i orto przepraszam, next pojawi się względem was a teraz zapraszam do komętowania! ^+^ 'Rozdział 11' Spojrzałem w jego stronę gniewnie. Do moich uszu dobiegł szum wody. Czyli jesteśmy w jaskinia za wodospadem. Po woli wstałem, ale gdy znalazłem się na równych nogach, zakręciło mi się w głowie i omal nie upadłem. Szczerbatek ciągle patrzył się na mnie. Bez słowa poszedłem przed siebie. Szczrbaty w ogóle nie drgnął. Gdy byłem przy wyjściu z jaskini zobaczyłem, że z góry spływa woda. No to juz wiem, że na pewno jest tu woda. Podszedłem do krawędzi i okazało, się że ta jaskinia jest kilkadziresiąt metrów nad ziemią. Westchnąłem i udałem się spowrotem do Szczerbatka. Ten nawet nie drgnął po moim odejściu. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego i gapiłem się w ziemię. ''- Czkawka.... - zaczął niepewnie - Ja wiem głupio, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale bałem się że ktoś może mnie śledzić.... Przepraszam.... - to dodał ledwo słyszalnie -'' ''- Ta jasne... - mruknąłem pod nosem - - ''Proszę zrozum... Gdyby zobaczyli, że ostrezgam cię i mam plan na ucieczkę..... Od razu by cię zabili....- powiedział bardzo przekonująco - '' Może on ma rację?... Musiał przecież być ostrożny żeby mnie uratować..... Teraz jak o tym myślę to jednak on dobrze zrobił. Musiał być ostrożny żeby mi pomóc.... - Niech ci bedzie - podniosłem głowę i się uśmiechnąłem - - ''Ej! Ja też tak chcę! - zaczął powoli układać swój pysk w uśmiech - I jak? - spytał wesoło -'' - Musisz jeszcze trochę nad tym popracwoać - powiedziałem śmiejąc się - ''- Oj tam! - A tak w ogóle ile byłem nieprzytomny? - Pare godzin. '' Wiem krótko! Ale strasznie bolą mnie nogi (dokładniej kolana ) bo spadłam z konia. (nigdy nie nauczę się galopu! xD) I strasznie niewygodnie jest mi pisać.... Może jeszcze coś dziś wstawiem ale jak na razie zapraszam do komętowania. ^+^ PS: Next zależy od was i mnie! Rozdział 12 Przez pare godzin gadałem z Szczerbatkiem. Ten natomiast od czasu do czasu próbował uśmiechnąć się. Każdy wychodził mu caraz lepiej. - ''No dobrze czas wyjść na świerze powietrze. - powiedział przeciągając się -'' Bez słowa udałem się za nim. On natomiast zrzucił mnie. Przy ziemi złpał i postawił. Wiedziałem, że tak zrobi dlatego tylko się do niego uśmiechnąłem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Akurat był ranek to wszystko było widać. Okazało, się że to jest to SAMO miejsce co w moim śnie. Tylko, że było jeszcze słychać pomruki Straszliwców, które się budzą. Poczułem jak Szczerbol szturcha mnie w plecy. - Tak? - spytałem odwracając się - - ''Zostań tu, Ja rozejrzę się po okolicy. ''- Już nie bądź taki nadopiekuńczy - parsknąłem - - ''No iwesz.... Ty łatwo pakujesz się w kłopoty... - powiedział spuszczając wzrok -'' - Nie prawda! - ''No dobra jeżeli ci tak zalezy to chodź ze mną. - przewrócił oczami -'' Udaliśmy się do morza. Szczerbatek miał złowić nam śniadanko, a ja popatrzeć. Strasznie jest nadopiekuńczy, ale nie wiem czemu.... Może dlatego, że ojciec mnie bił? Albo od tej rany na nodze? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Gdy doszliśmy na plaże siedział tam jakiś czerwony Koszmar Ponocnik. Szczerbatek zrobił się nerwowy. Zasłaniając mnie skrzydłem odepchnął w las. Wzrokiem kazał iść mi przed siebie. Gdy tylko ruszyłem on zrobił to samo. Kiedy odeszliśmy od Koszmara z na oko 10 metrów Szczerbatek pozwlił podejść mi do brzegu. Stanąłem bardzo blisko wody i zapatrzyłem się na choryzont. Oczywiście bez żartów Szczerbatej Mordki się nie obyło. Popchnął mnie z całej siły i wpadłem do wody. Smok zaczął się śmiać. - Tak, bardzo śmieszne... - powiedziałem wstając - - ''A nawet nie wiesz jak. - dodał - Dobra chodź tu. Wycisnąłem troche wody z bluzki i podszedłem do tego wrednego gada. Gdy już stałem koło niego on strzelił plazmą w wodę. Wylecialy z niej prawie same dorsze. Chyba widziałem tam jakiegoś węgorza.... Szczerbaty szybko wzniósł się w górę łapiąc wszystkie ryby wraz z węgorzem. Gdy wypluł swoje zdobycze i ujrzał węgorza od razu zaczał panikować. - Zabierz to! Zabierz! - szybko wrzuciłem rybę do wody - Uf.... - Coś ty tak się niego przestraszył? - spytałem zaciekawiony - - Gdy smok zje węgorza zaczyna warjować. Nie poznaje nikogo, a cały świat wydaje się wrogi. Zresztą moim zdaniem węgorze same z wyglądu są ochydne... '' - Aha....Wsumie ja sam za nimi nie przepadam... - dodałem po chwili - - ''I bardzo dobrze. - powiedział zadowolony smok -'' Przez resztę dnia wygłupialiśmy się w urwisku. Ale ta zabawa nie była fer ponieważ jeden jegomość musiał oszukiwać i podcinać mi nogi.... Kiedy był wieczór Szczerbek wniósł mnie do naszej jaskini i rozpalił ognisko. Po parunastu minutach siedzenia czas było iść spać. Miałem już się położyć, ale Mordka położył się koło mnie. Jedną łape położył na mnie,a drugą gdzieś za mną. Tylnymi obiął moje nogi, a skrzydłem zakrył. - Śpij dobrze. - szepnąłem - - ''Ty również - dodał szeptem Szczerbaty -'' Leżałem tak długo. Nie wiem czemu, ale moja podświadomość nie pozwalała mi zasnąć. W pewnej chwili usłyszałem melodię: - ''Bohater, bohater nasz serce ma wojownika. Powiadam, powiadam ja wam Smocze Dziecię, nadchodzi. Moc głosu starożytna Narodów przenika. Wierzajcie, wierzajcie, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Koniec nastał zła, wróg Skyrim przegrywa. Biada wam, biada, oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi.Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa. Poznacie, poznacie went, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi.... - jeszcze coś nucił pod nosem, ale nie wiem co to znaczyło-'' ''CDN. Chciałabym od razu uprzedzić że tą piosenkę sama tłumaczyłam i nie posłużyłam sie blogiem Dyfci001. Postanowiłam być uczciwa i sama się namęczyć przy tłumaczeniu. ''A teraz zapraszam do komętowania za literówki i orto przepraszam i next zależy od was. ^+^ 'Rozdział 13' Obudziłem się wciąż trzymany przez Szczerbatka. Ten akurat spał więc postanowiłem go nie budzić i sobie poleżę. Ciągle mnie ciekawi kto to Smocze Dziecię? Co to Skyrim? Tyle pytań, a na żadne odpowiedzi..... Jeszcze nie wiem czy go pytać.... Nucił to dosyć cicho no i późno. Może czekał jak usnę? Nie mam pojęcia..... Lepiej nie będę go oto pytać.... Pewnie to jest sprawa smoków i lepiej żebym się nie mieszał. Moje rozmyślania przerwał budzący się Szczerbol. Kiedy zorientował, się że nie śpię od razu mnie puścił. Kiedy wstałem on zrobił to samo i zapytał: - ''Kiedy się obudziłeś? - Pare minut przed robą. - wzruszyłem ramionami - ''- Tak z ciekawości pytam..... Kiedy masz urodziny? - zapytał niepewnie -'' - Nie wiem...... Nigdy ich nie obchodziłem.... - od razu posmutniałem - - Czkawka przepraszam..... Wiem głupie pytanie.... - podszedł do mnie domagając się pieszczot -'' ''- ''Nic się nie stało - pogłaskałem go po mordce - Szczerbek tym razem nie chciał mnie zabrać na ryby, bo stwierdził, że jest zbyt niebezpiecznie... Ta jego nadopiekuńczość... Żeby się nie nudzić wziąłem patyk, usiadłem na jakieś skałce i zacząłem rysować na piachu Szczerbatka. Po chwili za mną było słychać trzepot skrzydeł a później pytanie: ''- Co ty robisz z tym patykiem? - spytał zaciekawiony Szczerbol -'' - Rysuje. - odpowiedziałem bez namysłu - - ''Ja też tak chcem! Zaczekaj! Wyrwał z drzewa jakąś gałąź i zacżał robić linie wokół mnie. Patrzyłem na niego z rozbawieniem. Raz nawet niemal potknął się o swój własny ogon. Kiedy skonczył ja wstałem i przez przypadek nadepnąłem na jego dzieło. - Ja twojego nie deptałem! - warnął na mnie oburzony -'' Szybko zlazłem z tamtej lini i zacząłem przechodzić pomiędzy nimi. Słyszałem zadowolone pomruki z strony mojego przyjaciela.Kiedy przeszedłem przez ten labirynt wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Wziąłem jakąś grubą gałązke i naśladowałem Szczerbatka. Robiłem najróżniejsze zakręty żeby mu utrudnić. Kiedy skończyłem on musiał zrobić to samo co ja. W ten sposób bawiliśmy się do wieczora. Ale coś było nie tak.... Czułem na sobie czyjiś wzrok. Troche się zląkłem ale gdy zobaczyłem, że Szczerbatek się nie stresuje, ulżyło mi. ************* Przez dwa miesiące wiele się wydarzyło. Codziennie ze Szczerbatkiem biegamy po całej wyspie. Oczywiście bez wygłupów się nie obędzie. W jakieś wiosce w nocy zrobiłem taką jakby obroże, dla Szczerba. Dzięki niej mogę utrzymać równowagę, Tak latam na Szczerbku, ale to nie wszystko. Uczę stać się na nim w jego rekordowych prędkościach bez trzymanki. Jak narazie ciągle spadam, ale kiedyś sie nauczę. Co do Berk... Nigdy tam nie wrócimy. Do Sanktuarium też nie ponieważ tam jest czerwonooki. Obecnie lecimy przed siebie. Od jakiegoś czasu odkrywamy nowe lądy i gatunki smoków. Nagle na choryzoncie zobaczyłem jakieś czarne punkty zmierzające w naszą stronę z ogromną prędkością. Gdy były wystarczająco blisko ujrzałem, że to są Nocne Furie, a na czele leci czerwonooki.... Szybko z Szczerbatkiem zawróciliśm, ale to nic nie dało.... I tak nas złapali. Znaczy mnie Szczerbatka odganiali jak najdalej..... CDN. Jestem nienormalna..... Pszłam spać o 24 obudziłam się o 6 rano i jeszcze o 9 wstawiam nexta.... Coś ze mną nie tak! Mniejsza mam nadzieję że się podobało za literówki i orto przepraszam, next zależy od was a teraz zapraszam do komętowania. ^+^ Rozdział 14 Lecieliśmy długo. Rozglądałem sie na boki, ale nigdzie nie widziałem Szczerbatka. Wkońcu dolecieliśmy na jakąs małą wysepke. Cała była pokryta lasem i była strasznie mrocza. Lecieliśmy chwile nad nią kiedy moim oczom ukazał się wielki okrąg na środku wyspy. Najpierw wszystkie Furie zebrały się wokół odcinając mi drogę ucieczki, a później wrzucili mnie na sam środek. Po chwili przedemną stanął czerwonooki. Patrzył się na mnie mściwe. Zresztą tak jak wszystkie Furie. Czerwony zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Nie mogłem się cofnąć bo wpadłbym na Nocną Furie za mną. Pozostało mi czekać na Szczerbatka... Smok od razu rzucił się na mnie. Zrobiłem unik. Czyli zabawa polega mniej więcej na robieniu uników i utrzymaniu się na nogach... Tym razem chciał mi już od razu podciąć nogi, ale podskoczyłem. Następnie czerwonooki chciał przygniesć mnie do ziemi, ale pochyliłem się i wpadł na Furie z szarymi oczami. Cała nasza ''walka ''polegała na tym samym. Mianowicie: On się na mnie rzuca ja robię uniki i tak dalej. Wreszcie po 5 minutach przyleciał Szczerbatek. Już miał mnie łapać, ale czerwony wbił mi pazury w lewą nogę. Wbił je na prawdę głęboko, a całe moje ciało przeszył ogromny ból i dreszcz. Widziałem jak na pazurach ma krew. Nie mogłem wytrzymać... Ból jaki odczuwałem był nie do opisania.... Zemdlałem.... *** Obudziłem się w naszej jaskini. Znaczy tak mi się wydawało bo widziałęm tylko górę jaskini. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do mnie wspomnienia przed zemdkeniem.. Co do nogi to bólu nie było.... I też w ogóle jej nie czułem! Po woli podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i zobaczyłem coś czego się tak strasznie bałem.... Moja noga kończyła się mniej więcej przy kolanie.... Obok siebie zobaczyłem proteze.... Pewnie Szczerbatek zabrał z jakiejś wioski. Założyłem ją i zacząłem ogladać się dookoła. Tak jak myślałem znajdowałem sie w naszej jaskini tylko nie miałem pojęcia gdzie jest Szczerbaty. Wstałem. Opierając się o ścianę poszedłem w stronę wyjścia. Strasznie ciężko idzie się z tą nogą.... Gdy byłem blisko wyjścia ujrzałem Szczerbatka. Patrzył się przed siebie i chyba o czymś myślał. Powoli podszedłem w jego stronę. Był tak bardzo zamyślony, że nawet mnie nie usłyszał. Gdy byłem wystarczająco blisko dotknąłem jego skrzydła. Ten nawet się nie skapnął. Podszedłem bliżej. Nabrałem trochę wody i chlusnąłem mu w pysk. Ale miał minę! No nie wierzę! Zacząłem się chichrać. Kiedy się opanowałem spojrzałem na niego. Patrzył na mnie przepraszająco. - Nawet nie wiesz jak trudno było cię wybudzić z tego transu! Żeś się zamyślił! - uśmiechnąłem się do niego - -'' Serio? - spytał niedowierzając -'' ''- ''No... Gdy dotknąłem twojego skrzydła to nawet nie zareagowałeś! - znów zacząłem się śmiać - - ''Aha.... - No coś ty taki smętny jesteś?! - nie odpowiedział - Halo! Żyjesz?! Ziemia do Szczerbatka! - pomachałem ręką przed jego pyskiem - - Ee..... Coś mówiłeś? - Szczerbatek co się dzieje? Jesteś jakiś taki nieobecny.... - No wiesz.... To przezemnie nie masz nogi... Mogłem jakoś szybciej zareagować.... - Szczerbol błagam..... To nie twoja wina! Co się stało to się nie odstanie! Nie zadręczaj się tym.... Dla mnie. - Niech ci bedzie - powiedział niechętnie -'' CDN Mam nadzieję że się podobało! Na wstępie chciałabym powiedzieć że od następnego rozdziału wszyscy wyglądają jak w Dawn of the dragon races tylko że Stoik ma brode taką jak w JWS1. Za wszystkie litrówki i orto przepraszam, next pojawi się względem was, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 15 Minęły już dwa lata od kąd nie ma mnie na Berk. Jakoś zabardzo za nimi nie tęsknie. No może troche za Pyskaczem.... A co do zamian! Jakoś dużo się nie zmieniło... Oprócz mojego wyglądu to wszystko zostało takie same. Co do mojego wyglądu. Moje włosy stały się brązowe. Jestem wyższy i silniejszy. Mam również noego wroga. Nazywa się Drago Krwawdoń. Siedzę u niego w lochach co tydzień. Lubię się z niego ponabijać. Obecnie siedzę u Drago w lochach. Wraz z Szczerbatkiem usytaliliśmy, że mam urodziny kiedy on bo tak jest wygodniej. Dziś chcę od niego uciec przed torturami. No cóż nie wypada świętować z ranami na plecach. Już chciałem otwierać zamek, ale przeszkodzili mi strażnicy, którzy nieśli jakąś dziewczyne. Jakoś nie zbyt się tym przejołem. Kiedy byli już wystarczająco blisko ujrzałem.... Astrid. Nieśli ją do celi naprzeciwko mnie, a ja hełm w jaskini zostawiłem! No przecież na bank mnie rozpozna! O! Już się na mnie dziwnie gapi.... - Cz...Czkawka? - spytała niedowierzając - Nie przejołem się tym. Spojrzałem czy nikt nie idzie. O jak miło Drago z bacikiem sobie idze. Sory stary, ale dziś nie ma tortur. Otworzył moją cele i już miał mnie skuć kiedy kopnąłem go protezą w brzuch. Szybko się wyprostował. Dobra inna taktyka. Podciąłem mu nogi i kopnołem tam gdzie męszczyzn się nie powinno. Oczywiście metalową protezą. Biedny zwijał się z bólu... Zabrałem mu klucze do klatki Szczerba i już miałem biec kiedy zatrzymała mnie Astrid.... - No chyba mnie tak nie zostawisz?! - krzykneła - - No błagam... - jęknąłem do siebie i zacząłem mocować się z zamkiem - No co jest.... - szepnąłem. Wkońcu się otworzyło - Jest! Bez słowa pobiegłem w stornę celi mojego przyjaciela. Astrid musiała biec za mną.... Ledwo za mną nadąrzała. No cóż jak biegało się dookoła wyspy z Nocną Furią to jest się wytrzymałym i szybkim. Po drodze nie było strażników bo obecnie mają obiad. Cela Szczerbatego jest przy samym wyjściu dlatego to ułatwia nam sprawę ucieczki. Dobra już widzę wyjście czyli po lewo jest Szczerbatek. Gdy byłem już przy kratach zobaczyłem ucieszoną czarną mordke. Gdy otworzyłem cele zostałem przygwożdżony do ziemi i lizany. - Szczerbatek! Wiesz.....że....to nie chce zejść! - krzyknąłem na niego równocześnie śmiejąc się - - ''No ale jakie to by było powitanie bez lizania? - zapytał głosem smoczęcia -'' - Właśnie zawsze się nad tym zastanawiam.... Podpowiesz? - spytałem z rozbawieniem - - ''A no byle jakie! - znów zaczął mnie lizać -'' - Zależy dla kogo.... Dobra zmywamy się. - zszedł ze mnie - - Czkawka..... - powiedziałą przerażona Astrid - - No co? Smoka nie widziałaś? W ogóle po co za mną łazisz?! -spytałem zły - - Myślałam, że razem uciekniemy..... - No błagam...... Szczerbatek jak będzie? - zwróciłem się do smoka - - ''Może zabierzemy ją na naszą wyspe? Albo nie! Zabierzmy ja na wyspę gór i tam zjedziemy z nią! - zaproponował radośnie Szczerb -'' - Ale na bicie naszego rekordu? - spytałem uśmiechając się - ''- A jak! - aż podskoczył ze szczęścia -'' - No dobra to lecimy! Wybiegłem wraz z resztą na dwór. Czas na nasz ukochany numer. Astrid akurat staneła przy krawędzi klifu. Posłałem Szczerbatkowi spojrzenie typu ''tak jak zawsze ''i biegliśmy żeby skoczyć. Po drodze popchnąłem Astrid i razem lecieliśmy w dół. Dziewczyna strasznie się darła. Tóż przed uderzeniem z wodą Szczerbek nas złapał. Zawsze tak robimy bo jest zabawniej. Już po minucie biliśmy nasz rekord.Lecieliśmy chyba nawet szybciej od błyskawicy! Uwielbiam takie loty! Tym bardziej, że Astrid ciągle wrzeszczy z przerażenia. Ta niby niczego się nie boi.... Uwaga bo uwierze! Prędzej Straszliwiec odgryzie moją proteze niż ja uwierzę, że Astrid się niczego nie boi. Po pięciu minutach byliśmy prawie na miejscu. Było widać zarysy wyspy, ale my chcemy zjechać z najwyższego szczytu. Szczerbatek zaczął wznosić się pionowo do chmur. Tam właśnie było widać czubek góry. Podlecieliśmy do niego i już po chwili zjeżdżaliśmy nawet szybko. Ale Szczerbatego stać na więcej. Ciągle przyśpieszaliśy. Juź po woli było widać zarysk takiego wyskoku. Tuż za nim jest jeziorko, do którego później wpadamy. Gdy nas wybiło już chwile byliśmy w powietrzu, ale już po chwili spadaliśmy do jeziorka. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka, a Astrid z niego spadła. Gdy się wynużyliśmu ja wraz ze Szczerbatkim krzykneliśmy: - Super! - Szczerbol nastawił ogon a ja ręke i przybiliśmy piątke - Widziałem jak Astrid wychodzi z wody. Cała się trzęsie ze strachu, a później mdleje. Wybuchneliśmy śmiechem! Wielka wojowniczka zemdlała ze strachu! Dobre! Kiedy się opanowaliśmy zabrałem Astrid do jaskini wywierconej przez Szeptozgona. Nazywa się Franek. Poprosiłem go kiedyś, żeby w paru miejscach zrobił jaskinie. Akurat wczoraj nazbierałem gałązek to nie musiałem ich szukać po całej wyspie. Położyłem Astrid gdzieś w rogu jaskini i zdjąłem koszulke, żeby przeschła. Szczerbatek w tym samym czasie rozpalił ognisko. - Wiesz, że pobiliśmy rekor? - zacząłem rozmowe - ''- Wiedziałem! Ile mamy? - spytał radośnie -'' - Pięć minut od wyspy Drago! Szalejemy z roku na rok coraz lepiej! ''- A ile było wcześniej? - 10 minut. Wyrabiamy się - powiedziałem dumny - M''usimy jeszcze dzisiaj odstawić ''wojowniczkę - znów zaczeliśmy się chichrać - - Ale ty wiesz, że zbiera sie na burze? - spytał po chwili - Po za tym jesteś cały mokry czyli chorobe masz zapewnioną - dodał -'' - To jutro ją odniesiemy. - smok pokiwał na znak zgody - CDN! Za wszystkie błędy orto jak i literówki przepraszam, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 16 Szczerbaty ułożył się przy ścianie z lewej strony jaskini. Astrid jest z prawej i niech tak zostanie. Jestem ciekawy czy Franek do nas zajrzy. Z regóły siedzi sobie tu i śpi lub się nudzi. Oparłem się o Szczerbatka i patrzyłem jak pada. Wprawdzie dzisiaj mamy urodziny, ale przez śpiącą królewne nie możemy świętować. Chociaż zapewne i przez deszcz. Pewnie od razu bym usłyszał, że się przeziębiem.... Nagle usłyszałem tą samą melodie co dwa lata temu. - ''Bohater, bohater nasz serce ma wojownika. - nucił Szczerbatek - Powiadam, powiadam ja wam Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Moc głosów starożytna Narodów przenika. Wierzajcie, wierzajcie Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Koniec nastał zła, wróg Skyrim przegrywa. Biada wam, biada oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa. Poznacie, poznacie wnet, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. - zakończył -'' - Co to za pieśń? - spytałem - - ''Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. - odpowiedział nawet na mnie nie patrząc - - A kto to Smocze Dziecię? ''- Twój przodek, a teraz ty. - już miałem sie zapytać - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.'' - A co to Skyrim? - spyta''łem niepewnie -'' ''- Tak kiedys były nazywane smoki...... - po chwili dodał - Teraz tą pieśń śpiewają głównie Nocne Furie.... '' - Aha.... Przez chwile panowała cisza, ale królewna się obudziła. Gdy spojrzała na mnie od razu się zarumieniła i patrzyła jak na... Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć.... Dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła.... Oparłem głowę o Szczerbola równocześnie zamykając oczy i uśmiechając sie pod nosem. No cóż jej mina była całkiem zabawna. Po chwili ciszy wydarła się. - Co to miało być?! Gdzie my jesteśmy?! Coś ty robił u Drago?! - wiele pytań... - - Wraz ze Szczerbem postanowiliśmy wramach naszych urodzin zrobić sobie szalony lot. A że akurat biegłaś za mną to się przyłączyłaś - zaśmiałęm sie - Jesteśmy na wyspie gór jakieś pare godzin rekordowego lotu na Szczerbatku od Berk. A u Drago siedzę co tydzień bo lubię go powkurzać. A teraz ja zadam Ci pytanie. Co ty robiłaś u Drago? - spojrzałem się na nią. Jeny... Kobieto przestań się tak na mnie patrzyć! - -Cdn! Już jest późno i nie będę was katowała tym jakże beznadziejnym opkiem. ;p Pare zagadek zostało rozwiązanych ale to i tak nie wszystkie! Dojdzie ich jeszcze masa nie martwcie się! :) Za wszystkie literówki i oro przepraszam a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. ^_^ Ps: Next zależy od was. :) Rozdział 17 - Wraz ze Śledzikiem byłam na wyspie żiół. Musieliśy uzbierać pare ziół na lekarstwo dla chorych. Gdy już mieliśy potrzebne rzeczy chcialiśy iść na naszą łódź, ale.... Zatrzymał nas Drago. Szukali jakichś trujących ziół. Kazałam Śledzikowi uciekać, a ja odwrócę ich uwagę. W ten sposób mnie złapali i dlaje wiesz jak było... - zakończyła - Drago szukał trujących ziół? Skąd to wiesz.? - spytałem patrząc się na nią podejrzliwie - - Slyszałam jak mówił to do swoich ludzi. - wytłumaczyła - - Czyli drań chciał mnie otruć... - szepnąłem do siebie - Chociaż nie.... Przecież wie, że tylko ja umiem tresować smoki.... - ciągle mówiłem do siebie. Moje rozmyślania przerwała Astrid - - A tak w ogóle.... Jak sprawiłeś, że ta bestia ci zaufała? - spytała. Szczerbatek się wkurzył. - Czułem jak się podnosi. A niech jej strzeli z ogona. Mi tam pasi. Słyszałem jak Szczerbaty macha gniewnie ogonem uderzając w ziemie. Już miał jej przyłożyć, ale zamiast w nią trafił w mój kark. Prosto w rane po moich ostatnich odwiedzinach u Drago. Usłyszałem jak Szczrbatek zaskomlał i cichy krzyk wojowniczki. - A to za co?! - dotknąłem rany, a później spojrzałem się na ręke. Była cała we krwi - A potem dziwisz, się że rany nie chcą mi zejść! - spojrzałem na niego z wyrzutem - - Przepraszam...... Pokaż mi ją. - podszedłdo mnie. Ja natomaist zamachnołem się głową, żeby włosy odłosniły rane. Rozciągała się na całym końcu szyi. -'' ''- ''Jak to wyglada? - spytałem smoka - - ''Źle... - polizał pare razy moją rane - Zaraz powinno być lepiej - podszedł do mnie - Wybaczysz mi? - spytał patrzac się mi w oczy -'' - Jasne. Wybaczam. - pogłaskałem go po mordce - - Jak ty możesz mu wybaczać!? Powinieneś był go uderzyć za takie coś! - Astrid kopneła Szczerbatka w tylnią łape - Szczerbatek od razu wściekły rzucił się na nią. Wydarł, się na nią a później wrzucił do wody i trzymał pod wodą. Ja patzryłem się na to z jaskini, bo Szczerbatek ukatrupił by mnie, za to że wyszedłem. Po minucie SZczerbatek wciąż zły jak nie wiem co przyszedł. W łapach trzymał przerażoną Astrid. Wrzucił ją jak śmiecia i podleciał do mnie. Stanął za mną i patrzył wściekły na ''wojowniczkę. Sam też byłem zły. Jak ona mogła go uderzyć?! Po chwili milczenia wydarła się na mnie rozpaczona. - Czkawka! Powinieneś wychować tą bestie! Nie dość że uderzyła ciebie to jeszcze niemal zabiła mnie! - Po pierwsze: Nie będę bił mojego najlepszego przyjaciela po drugie : uderzył mnie przez przypadek, ale przeprosił. Po trzecie: On nie chciał cię zabić tylko chcial abyś zapłaciła, za to że go uderzyłaś. - patrzyłem na nią wściekły - Spojrzała na mnie obrażona i poszła w kąt jaskini odwracając się plecami. Podrapałem Szczerbatka po mordce i sprawdziłem czy moja koszula wsychneła. Niestety nie. Ułożyłem się w moim wcześniejszym miejscu. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie. Złapał moje nogi łapami jak kiedyś. Zresztą tułów też, a na sam koniec otulił skrzydłem. - Śpij dobrze - szepnąłem do niego. Odpowiedział mi tylko cichy pomruk - CDN. Tak wiem nudne jak flaki z olejem. ;p Za literówki i orto przepraszam next pojawi się względem was a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. ^+^ Rozdział 18 Obudziłem się jeszcze przed Szczerbatkiem. Czułem jak strasznie mocno przyciska mnie do siebie. Chyba śni mu się jakiś koszmar zwiazany najprawdopodobniej ze mną..... Albo sobą. Próbowałem jakoś uciec z tego jego uścisku, ale przy każdej próbie przyciskał mnie jeszcze mocniej. Wkońcu się obudził. Był przestraszony jak nigdy. Od razu spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach widziałem przerażenie, troskę i ulge. Puscił mnie dając mi tym samym dostęp do powietrza. Spojrzałem się na niego z troską i zapytałem: - Mordko co się stało? - ukucnąłem przy nim i pogłaskałem jago mordkę - ''- Miałem zły sen... - pisknął i wtulił swój łeb we mnie -'' - A co ci się takiego śniło? - spytałem głosem pełnym troski - - To było straszne... - tylko tyle udało mu się powiedzieć-'' Przez pare minut głaskałem Szczerbatka uspokajająco. Nie zbyt to pomagało, ciągle się trząsł. Jak tak pomyśleć to raczej wolę nie wiedzeć co mu się takiego śniło... Moją drapanie przerwała pani naburmuszona. - Ooo.... Czyżby Nocna Furia się przestraszyła? Tak mi przykro - powiedziała z kpiną - - Jeszcze jedno słowo a pożałujesz.. - odpowiedziałem patrząc na nią spode łba - - Już się boję - zakpiła - Ty masz mi niby coś zrobić? - parkneła - Ta na pewno! Bez tego swojego smoka jesteś nikim! - krzykneła - Oj przegiełaś teraz sobie pocierpisz. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. W jego oczach malowało się ''daj jej nauczkę. ''Kiwnołem głową i wstałem. W moich oczach malowała się wsciekłość. Ja jej zaraz pokarzę kto tu jest NIKIM. Powoli podszedłem do niej i jednym szybkim ruchem podciołem nogi. Za nim wstała ja z całej siły kopnołem ją metalową protezą w kolano,. Słyszałem ciche pęknięcie. Oj nóżke ci złamałem jak mi przykro - pomyślałem. Kopnołem ją lewą nogą w brzuch i podnisłem za ubrania. W moich oczach palił się płomień nienawiści. Z całej siły rzuciłem ją na wystający głaz z ściany. Jest bardzo ostry dlatego chyba znów jej coś pstrykneło. Już nie umiałem nad sobą panować. Dałem poniesć się chęci zemsty, W tle słyszałem zadowolone pomruki Szczerbatka. Znów kopnołem ją protezą. Tym razem w klatke piersiową. Lżej nie chcę mieć tu trupa. Wziołem Piekło. To jest taki mój płonący mieczyk. I lekko podsmarzyłem jej prawą ręke. Na sam koniec szepnąłem: - I kto tu jest nikim? - uśmiechnąłem się chytrze - - Ty.... - szepneła Astrid. Kopnąłem ją w podpaloną ręke. Oczywiście protezą. - - ''No następnym razem pomyśli dwa razy za nim z nami zadrze. - powiedział dumny Szczerb- '' Zaśmiałem się i powróciłem do głaskania. Chciałem dowiedzieć się co mu się śniło. Ale najpierw muszę pozbyć się problemu. Szczerbatek jakby czytał mi w myslach. Od razu ustawił się. Wsiadłem na niego i podrodze zabraliśy wredote. Po dwóch godzinach byliśy na Berk. Jak ja nie lubię tej wyspy. Wznieśliśmy się ponad chmury. Gdy już byliśy daleko od wioski dałem zanć Szczerbatkowi żeby obniżył lot. Byliśy nad klifami po drugiej stronie wyspy. Idealne miejsce, żeby zakończyć moją jak i Szczerbatka zemste. Zanim rzuciliśy ją na skałki powiedziałem do niej: - Jeżeli komu kolwiek powiesz, że żyję to pożałujesz. - spojrzałem się na nią - Pokiwała głową na znak, że nie powie. Znając ją to i tak powie, ale nikt nie będzie wiedział gdzie nas szukać. Szczerbatek puścił ją. Dało się słyszeć jej krzyk, a później uderzenie o ziemie. Teraz czas świętować nasze wczorajsze urodzinki. CDN! Astrid zapłaciła za to swoje NIKIM :3 Ludzie z nudów rozpiera mnie wena i czy byście chcieli nexta? ^_^ Za literówki i orto przepraszam i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 19 Lataliśy do wieczora, ale kiedyś trzeba było wracać. Gdy byliśy na naszej wyspie w naszej jaskini spytałem sie Szczerbatka: - Mam takie pytanie.... Co ci sie śniło? - spytałem niepewnie - - ''Nie domyślasz się? - zapytał -'' ''- ''Nie. - szepnąłem - - ''Śniło, mi się że ktoś nas złapał. Leżeliśmy mniej więcej koło siebie w lesie, związani. Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale to nic nie dało. W następnej scenie ktoś stoi nad tobą i wbija ci miecz w serce.... - to dodał szeptem -'' - Spokojnie... - podszedłem do niego - To był tylko sen. Nic się nie martw. - uśmiechnąłem się niepwenie - Przez chwile uspokajałem Mordke, ale koniec końców zasneliśmy. Następnego dnia lataliśmy jak codzień, ale coś było nie tak... Wyczuwałem, że zaraz będą jakieś kłopoty... I się nie myliłem. Nagle coś nas oplotło od tyłu. Spadaliśmy prosto do oceanu. Próbowałem dosięgnąc piekła. Nie udało się i już spadaliśmy na dno. Pod wodą piekło nie zadziała... Muszę dosięgnąć do sztyletu, któym mam mniej więcej tam gdzie piekło. Po chwili zmagań udało mi się go dosięgnąć. Szybko przeciołem liny. Szczerbatek czując, że liny puszczają odbił się od dna i wypłyną na powierzchnię. Jakbym był jeszcze chwile pod wodą to byłoby po mnie. Zacząłem kaszleć. - ''Wszystko dobrze? - podpłyną do mnie Szczerbol -'' ''- ''Po za tym że kręci mi się w głowie to tak. - odpowiedziałem - - ''Pomoge ci. - podpłynoł do mnie. Oparłem się ręką o jego grzbiet i głęboko oddychałem - Czkawka zobacz. - pokazał głową w prawą stronę. Spojrzałem się tam. -'' - Statki Berk... - szepnąłem - Dobra Szczerbatek zmywamy się. - ''A dasz radę? - pokiwałem głową na tak - To złap się mnie przy wyskoku. - zanurkował -'' Po chwili wypłynął z ogromą prędkością. Złapałem się jego obroży i lecieliśmy pioniowo w góre. Słyszałem przestraszone krzyki wikingów typu: ''Nocna Furia, kryć się! '' Wraz z Mordką postanowiliśy ich trochę nastraszyć. Stzrelał w statki plazmą. Na jednym z nich byl Stoik. Widziałem jak ktoś w nas caluje, ale chybił. Ciekawiej będzie kiedy wstanę. Stanąłem na Szczerbie i bez trzymanki leciałem na nim. Wszędzie było słychać krzyki, że ktoś stoi na tym smoku. A dokładniej ja,. Każdy przez Astrid wiedział, że to ja. Ktoś, a raczej Smark wystrzelił sieć we mnie. Tylko się pochyliłem i przeleciała nade mną. Widziałem jak strzelają we mnie i Szczerba takimi środkami usypiającymi. Ale z nich sieroty nawet wycelować nie umieją.... Wszystkie omineliśmy bez problemu. Szczerbek strzelił w maszt, który zawalił się chyba na Wiadro. Szczerze mówiąc to jakimiś wielkimi umiejętnościami nie musieliśmy się wykazać. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich statków wróciliśy na około do naszego domu. CDN! Jak myślicie czy ktoś zestzreli Czkawke i Szczerbatka czy nie? :3 Jeżeli tak to kto? Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, za literówki i orto przepraszam a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. Next pojawi się względem was. Ps: Chyba nie muszę mówić, ze dla osoby która zgadnie dedykt? ^_^ Rozdział 20 Dedykt dla: Tawny Owl, Szczerbatek Czkawka, Astridlove21 i dla wszystkich czytających! Przez pięć dni wkurzałem mojego ojca. Jeżeli mogę go tak nazwać.... Mniejsza! Ci idioci myślą, że nasza kryjówka jest gdzieś na przeciwko... A ona jest w ogóle w inną strone! Chociaż lepiej żeby nie wiedzili. Jeszcze smoki mi wybiją i tyle z tego będzie. Jestem strasznie ciekaw ile zajmie mi ucieczka z ich lochów. Minutę? Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem postanowilśy dać się dziś złapać, żeby to przetestować. Obecnie lecimy rekordową szybkością do tych sierot... Ja stoję na Szczerbatku bo ciągle się tym zachwycają. Co za dzieci... Już widzę statki z przyszykowanymi wyrzutniami. Wolę wpaść w jakąś sieć wypuszczoną przez jakąś normalną osobe niż np: Smarka. Chociaż on i tak nigdy mnie nie trafi. Widziałem jak za jedną z wyrzutni stoi Stoik. No jedna z normalniejszych osób. Niech będzie. Przelecieliśmy wysoko nad łodzią i już byliśy oplecieni przez sieć wypuszczoną przez Stoika. Wiem to ponieważ patrzyłem się na niego kątem oka. Wpadliśmy na maszt, a później mniej więcej na środek statku. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół nas. Po paru sekundach przyszedł Stoik i spojrzał na mnie z pogardą. Ja uśmiechnąłem się do niego jak głupek. - Wreszcie cie mamy. - powiedział jakże dumnny ''wódz -'' - No skoro wreszcie to musielicie się trochę namęczyć, - zaśmiałem się - - Dosyć! Straże zabrać ich! - wrzucili nas pod pokład - ''- To jak uciekamy teraz czy później? - spytał po chwili Szczerbaty -'' - Może później? - zap''tałem -'' - Jak wolisz. - powiedział zadowolony - Po jak dla nas wieczności znaleźliśmy się na Berk. Statkiem owieleee wolniej płynie się do celu niż leci na Szczerbatku. Ale to moje osobiste stwierdzenie. Słyszałem jak wszyscy mówią, że bardzo szybko dopłyneliśmy. Jeżeli to miało być szybko to ja jestem Thor. Pod pokład weszło chyba z osiem strażników. Sześć przytrzymało Szczerbatka, jeden nas rozwiązał a jeszcze jeden trzymał mnie za ręce. Po nałożeniu mi kajdan udaliśy się najprawdopodobniej w stronę lochów. Po woli widziałem lochy. Ciekaw jestem czy jako tako je zabespieczyli. Zapewne nie. Wsadzili mnie do pierwszej lepszej celi. U Drago jest znacznie gorzej. Wprawdzie to tu nawet wilgotno nie jest... Zdjeli mi kajdany co jest ich osobistym błędem, ale ja tam nie wnikam. Spojrzałem sie czy nikt nie idzie. Ujrzałęm Pyskacza. Nawet fajny gość. Ale zaraz co on tam niesie!? Gdy stał naprzeciwko mnie odezwałem się: - Siemasz Pyskacz! Co tam? - spytałem pełen szczęścia - - Z czego ty się tak cieszy?! - krzyknął szepcząc kowal - Przecież jesteś za kratami! - No i...? - powiwedziałem przeciągając ''i -'' - No to że tak łatwo stąd nie wyjdziesz! - parsknął kowal - - A tortury mnie czekają? - spojrzał na mnie jak na wariata - - Jakie tortury!? - krzyknął - - Czyli nie? Ooo jak miło! - zaśmiałem się - - Czkawka spokojnie.... Wyjdziesz stąd i ja ci pomogę. - powiedział z troską. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem - - Ale ty wiesz że nie potrzebuję pomocy? Patrz jak to się robi - spojrzałem na zamek. Szkoda mi na niego wytrychy marnować to użyłem sztyletu. Ledwo co nim ruszyłem a zamek już pstryknął - Ale macie beznadziejne te cele - powidziałem wychodząc - - Ale jak?! - patzrył się na mnie jak na magika... - - No co? Nie raz się siedziało u Drago w lochach. Muszę powiedzieć że strasznie tu beznadziejnie. Zero tortur, beznadziejne zamki, nie ma strażników. - ziewnąłem - I jeszcze beznadziejnie stzrelacie... - :Przecież ciebie zestrzeliliśy! - Myślisz że na prawde mnie zestrzeliliście? Otóż nie! Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem byłem ciekawy ile zajmie mi wydostanie się stąd. Oczywiście ominę to że strzelacie jak ostatnie sieroty... Ale teraz wybacz ja idę po mojego przyjaciela. - zamurowało go - Pobiegłem na smoczą arene. Ludzie próbowali wepchnąć Szczerbatka do klatki. Zakradłem się do nich i uderzyłem rękojeścią od piekła. Szybko uwolniłem Szczerbatka. Na sam koniec postanowiliśy zgotować małą niespodziankę. Lecieliśy nad placem głównym. Niebo była wmiare ciemne. Szczerbatek stzrelił w te latarnie co smoki w nie strzelają podczas ataku. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to ja. Nie powiem Stoik był nieźle wpieniony. Po naszej zabawie ruszyliśmy do domu. CDN! Mam nadzieję że się podobało. Zapraszam do komentowania. Za wszystkie literówki i orto przepraszam i next pojawi się względem was! *+* Rozdział 21 Oczywiście po drodze musiał złapać nas Drago. Bo musiałem się zamyślić! Co za ironia losu... Od razu zabrali mnie na tortury. Tym razem były dłuższe i bradziej bolesne. Ale nie chciałem dać Drago sadysfakcji i nie okazywałem tego. Kiedy wrzucili mnie do celi wszyscy jak na zawołanie udali się na kolacje. Najlepszy moment żeby uciec. Sprawdziłem jeszcze czy nikt nie idze i zacząłem mocować się z zamkiem. Ten jest o wiele wytrzymalszy niż te na Berk. Po czterech mintach stałem już przed celą. Od razu w miare biegiem udałem się po Szczerbatego. Był w tej samej celi co zawsze. Po uwolnieniu Szczerba jak i skoku polecieliśy na najbliższą wyspe. Niestety najbliżej było Berk... Nalegałem żebyśmy lecieli na wyspę ziół, ale on się uparł, że nie bo nie dam rady. Czy ja na prawde muszę mieć takiego pecha?.... Najwyraźniej tak... Po 8 minutach bylyśmy już nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Kiedy zszedłem ze Szczerbatka od razu zostałem wrzucony za nogi do wody. Zawsze tak robimy po torturach. Przynajmniej rany są czyste. Na każdej wyspie na jakiej się zatrzymujemy są jeziorka. Nirktóre są wykopane przez Szeptozgony bo je oto prosiłem. Słońce już po woli wschodziło. Jakoś koło południa Szczerbek powinien zgodzić się na odlecenie stąd. Obecnie bawimy się w rysowanie na piachu. Szczerbatek rysuje byle jakie linie, a ja musze je omijać. To samo robię ja, i tak w kółko. Nagle usłyszałem jak ktoś tu schodzi. Szczerbatek szybko zasłonił mnie skrzydłem i stanął w pozie obronnej. Specjalnie zrobił małę lukę żebym mógł zobaczyć kto to. Moim oczom ukazał się Pyskacz. Byłem w ogromnym szoku. Po co on tu przylazł? Ale jego mina była bezcenna. Mniej wiecej taka sama jak dwa lata temu stracił broń. Dobrze, że siedziałem bo bym od razu upadł. Słyszałem jak Szczerbatek też się śmieje. Chyba zauważył, że kowal nic nam nie zrobi bo odsłonił mnie. OD razu powiedziałem do niego: - Nawet nie wiesz jaką masz mine. - wstałem i zaśmiałem sie - - Coś ty taki w ranach? - spytał - - Na nic lepszego nie było cię stać? Było się u Drago. - powiedziałem spokojnie - - Mówisz to jakby była to twoja codzienność - zauważył - - Bo jest. Co tydzień u niego ląduje bo lubię go powkurzać. -po chwili dodałem - Czasem przez przypadek bo się zamyślę. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i usiadł na pobliskim kamieniu. Zrobiłem to samo. Rozmawialiśmy o tym co wydarzyło się przez te lata. Nie powiedziałem mu tylko o: Valce. czerwonooki, nowych gatunkach smokówi o moich lekcjach walkie ze Szczerbem. Cóż lubię go, ale raczej jego mozg nie znióśł by nadmiaru informacji. I tak ledwo co znosi, to że jestem tysiąc razy odważniejszy niż kiedyś. No cóż każdy się zmienia. Pytał się mnie czemu pobiłem Astrid. Mówił, że ma jakiś problem z chodzniem, ma złamaną noge i lekko podpaloną ręke. Też podobno jest zwichnięta. Po tym co powiedziała nie jest mi jej żal. Zresztą i tak ją oszczędziłem. CDN. Za literówki i orto przepraszam. Next pojawi się względem was a teraz zapraszam do komentowania. ^+^ Rozdział 22 Gadaliśmy do późnego ranka. Zapewne nasza rozmowa trwałaby dłużej, ale poczułem mocne ukucie w ramieniu. Spojrzałem się w tamtą stronę. Środek nasenny! Zacząłem walczyć z zamykającymi się powiekami, ale i tak przegrałem. Za nim kompletnie straciłem przytomność słyszałem ryk Szczerbatka. Pewnie też dostał. Obudziłem się chyba w czyimś domu. Wniąskuje to po syficie z drewna. Chciałem się podnieść, ale coś mnie blokowało. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawe z tego, że jestem przywiązany do łóżka. Na moim ciele znajdowało się chyba z dwanaście ciasno zawiązanych lin. Ręce,a dokładniej nadgarstki były jeszcze przywiązane na osobnych, które były przymocowne gdzieś pod spód łóżka. Zacząłem rozglądać się za Szczerbatkiem. Był on po mojej lewej na jakimś kamieniu. Też uziemili go linami. Niestety jak dla mnie on jeszcze spał. Dobra sam się uwolnię. Próbowałem dosięgnąć do piekła. Niestety moja ręka była tak przymocowana, że nic z tego. Szarpnąłem, się ale to i tak nic nie dało. Chyba Stoik mnie tak przyszpilił. Moje rozmyślania przerwało wchodzenie kogoś ciężkiego po schodach. Zapewne Stoika tu niesie... Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że znajduję sie w swoim dawnym pokoju. Nie miałem ochoty z nim gadać. Zamknąłem oczy i ułożyłem głowę tak jak wcześniej. Słyszałem jak westchnął i sobie poszedł. Zauważyłem, że Szczerbatek też się obudził. Był zaskoczony naszą obecną sytuacją... Zresztą ja też. Muszę wymyślić jakiś plan. Tylko to jest najtrudniejsze... Jak mam dosięgnąć do piekła... Może gdyby Szczerbatek... Już wiem! - Szczerbek spróbuj włożyć tutaj swój ogon. - szarpnąłem liną, która trzymała mój nadgarstek. Dobrze, że nie związali mu ogona. Odsunąłem rękę jak najdalej się dało, żeby ułatwić mu sprawę. Włożył ogon akurat tak że przetniemy pare następnych. - A teraz ciągnij ogon do siebie z całej siły. - zrobił to. Ja ciągnąłem nadgarstek w swoją stronę. Ale to wytrzymałe! Przekleństwo nie chce pęknąć! Czułem jak ręka zsówa mi się w stonę Szczerbatka. Wziąłem duży zamach i pociągnąłem ją do siebie. Pękła! - Tak! - cicho krzyknąłem - - ''Ale to wytrzymałe... - burknął Szczerb -'' - Sam tak myślałem przed chwilą. - uśmiechnąłem sie do niego - - ''A teraz co zamierzasz zrobić? Przecież piekło masz na prawej nodze. - zauważył Szczerb -'' - Wiem. Ale sprubóję tą ręką dosięgnąć. - powiedziałem. - Ta i teraz najlepsza część zabawy... Przecisnąć rękę przez te sznury, nie zaplątać się i jeszcze dosięgnąć piekła! Oczywiście bez komentarzy Szczerbatego się nie obyło... Szkoda, że mocniej nie przycisneli mu tego pyska do tego kamienia. Wkońcu nie wytrzymałem i mruknąłem do niego: - Może sie zamienimy? Ja będę leżał i komentował, a ty spróbujesz dosięgnąć piekła? ''- Dobra, dobra już się tak nie denerwuj.... - mruknął -'' Już po woli miałem dosyć tej zabawy.. Strasznie mocno mnie przycisnął do tego łóżka,a ja musiałem jeszcze rękę przełożyć! Cudem będzie jak dotkne piekła... Po moichy długich zmaganiach udało mi sie dotknąć piekła. Teraz tylko je odczepić od spodni. Szarpnąłem ręką ciągnąc piekło do góry. Odczepiłem je. Teraz tylko się nie podpalić... Pzrełożyłem mój miecz w prawą rękę i wysunąłem ostrze. Przecieło wszystkie liny, które trzymały moje nogi. Teraz musiałem jakoś przeciąć te górne. Wsunąłem ostrze spowrotem i jakoś odwróciłem je w drugą strone. Zrobiłem dokładnie tak samo co w przypadku nóg. Cudem, było to że nie oparzyłem sobie ręki... Szybko wyłączyłem piekło. Nie wszystkie liny pękły, ale tak jakby się spaliły. Wystarczyło, że się podniosę i już pękły. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i spojrzałęm na Szczerba. - I co? Kto miał racje? - spytałem uśmiechając się do niego - ''- To nie było fer! Ty jesteś specem od ucieczek! - ryknął -'' - Ciszej jaczy łbie! Jeszcz nas usłyszą! - krzyknąłem szeptem - ''- Dobra, ale weź mnie rozwiąż! Łapy mi zdrętwiały! - mruknął zirytowany. Wywróciłem oczami i podszedłem do niego. -'' Jednym ruchem przeciąłem wszystkie liny. Już mieliśmy uciekać, ale do pokoju wpadł Stoik... CDN! Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć skad ja biorę te pomysły? xD Mniejsza! Ja za literówki i orto przepraszam next jak zawsze względem was i zapraszam do komentowania! :) Rozdział 23 Miał on taką rurkę na te przeklęte strzałki uspypiające. Miał chyba cztery. Pierwsza już poszła. Pochyliłem się wraz ze Szczerbatkiem. Podszełdem bliżej Stoika. Kiedy skończą się mu śroki usypiające to zrzucę to ze schodów. Została mu ostatnia. Odsunołem sie troche i usłyszałem ryk. Spojrzałem się w stronę Szczerba. Oberwał! No cóż... Niestety z mojego planu nici. Szybko wyskoczyłem przez okno i okrężną drogą udałem się do kuźni. Muszę się na chwile gdzieś zatrzymać. Na razie nie było Pyskacza. Schowałem się za blatem i czekałem na Pyskacza i noc. Po pięciu minutach przyszedł Pyskacz. Muszę dać mu jakiś znak... Lekko kopnąłem w blat z bronią. Zaskoczony spojrzał się w moją stronę. Położyłem palec na ustach dając mu znak, żeby był cicho. Zrozmiał. Pokazałem pokuj, w którym kiedyś projektowałem. To też o dziwo zrozumiał. Podszedł do mnie i udawał, że zbiera broń. Ja za ta na kucaku przeszedłem do drugiego pomieszczenia. Oczywście szedł za mną Pyskacz. Gdy byliśy w pokoju odetchnąłem. - Czkawka co cię tu sprowadza? -spytał - - A muszę tu poczekać na noc. Szczerbatek został w okoju. - wyjaśniłem - - A jak ty się stamtąd wydostałeś? - słyszałem w jego głosie ciekawość - - Ja wraz ze Szczerbem urwaliśmy line, która trzymała mój lewy nadgarstel. Później wystraczyło dosięgnąć piekła i byliśmy wolni. Niestety do pokoju wpadł Stoik. Miał te dziadostwo zwane środkiem nasennym. Jedna z nich trafiła Szczerba. Musiałem uciekać bo by mnie znwou do łóżka przywiązał. - nagle za mną rozległ sie huk. Spojrzałem w tamtą strone i ujrzałem... - - Valka... Ale skąd ty tu się wziełaś? - spytałem patrząc jej w oczy - - Czkawka... - przytuliła mnie. - Kiedy dwa lata temu zniknąłeś...-puściła mnie - Postanowiłam sprawdzić Berk i wtedy zobaczył mnie Pyskacz. I od tamtej porty go odwiedzam. A ty co tu robisz? - A ja czekam tu na noc, żeby Szczerbatka uratować. - podrapałem sie z tyłu głowy - - A co mu się stało? - No cóż... Tak jakby zadarliśmy z Berk... Raz dałem się złapać, bo byłem ciekaw ile zajmie mi ucieczka. Później uciekając od Drago musieliśmy sie tu zatrzymać. Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem spotkaliśmy Pyskacza to sobie z nim pogadałem. No i wtedy wzieli nas z zaskoczenia i uśpili... Ja byłem przywiązany do łóżka, a Szczerb do jakiegoś kamienia. Gdy się uwolniliśy wpadł do pokoju Stoik i ostatnią strzałką uśpił Szczerbatka. Ja uciekłem tutaj. - Czemu uciekłeś? Czemu nie masz nogi!? - prawie że krzykneła - - To jest rozmowa na kiedy indziej. - odparłem - No i do wieczora musiałem wymyślić plan. Nie było dużo czasu, ale wymyśliłem bardzo ryzykowny plan... Może on się skończyć moim złapaniem i nie uwolnieniem Szczerba, ale raz sie żyje. Kiedy cała wioska pogrążył się w śnie podszedłem ukratkiem do domu wodza. Nie wiedziałem żadnego zamieszania czyli ciągle jest w moim dawnym pokoju. Wszedłem oknem do niego i ujrzałem Szczerbatka. Od razu sie spytał: - ''Co tak długo? - No co? Miałem iść do ciebie w dzień? - odpowiedziałem mu pytaniem na pytanie - - No, ale wiesz... Już dawno po zmroku. - Moja wina, że dopiero wszyscy poszli spać? - zacząłem go rozwiązywać - - No wsumie racja. '' Musiałem sztyletem przeciąć liny bo piekłem zrobiłbym za durzo światła. Tym bardziej, że tu była prawie, że czarno. Już miałem rozcinać ostatnią line, ale usłyszałem tyk Szczerbatka: - ''Czkawka za tobą! - ''poczułem mocne ukucie z tyłu ramienia. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, że oberwałem środkiem nasennym. Za nim kompletnie straciłem przytomność poszułem jak Szczerbek staje nade mną. CDN! Dam, dam dam! Dobrze że dopiero teraz dostałam głupawki! xD Ja za literówki i orto przepraszam, next pojawi sie względem was. Przyjmę krytyke na klate i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 24 Obudziłem się w dość dziwnej pozycji jak i miejscu... Wisiałem do góry nagami na drzewie. Podemną spał rozmażony Szczerbatek. Pewnie znowu nawąchał się smoczymiętki... Po woli spadałem na niego. Już miałem się podnieśći, ale spadłem na plecy mojego przyjaciela. Następnie na jakąś gałąź i na ziemie. Jakby tego było mało spadł na mnie Szczerbatek, a na niego jeszcze jakaś gałąź. Pomijając fak, że plecy mnie strasznie bolały to ten gad ważył chyba z tonę! Ale to nie jest najgorsze... Najgorsze ,jest to że gdy Szczerbatek nawącha się smoczymiętki to śpi jak głaz. Akurat miałem szczęście. Szczerbaty prawie od razu się obudził po naszym upadku. Pewnie był ździwiony co się stało. Oczywiście patrzył się naokoło tylko nie tam gdzie ja byłem... - Możesz ze mnie zjeść...? - mruknąłem ledwo co - - ''A! Tu jesteś! - zszedł ze mnie -'' - Matko ile ty ważysz? - spytałem przewracając sie na plecy - - ''Nie wiem. Ale na pewno mało jak na smoka. - zaśmiał sie po swojemu -'' ''- ''No moim zdaniem chyba z tone jak nie więcej. - ''Co?! Nie na pewno nie jest tak źle! - po chwili dodał - A tak w ogóle gdzie my jesteśmy? - Znowu nawąchałeś się smoczymiętki? - uśmiechnąłem sie do niego - - Nie wiem... - ''spuściłł łeb. Zacząłem sie z niego śmiać. Nawąchałeś się smoczymiętki? Nie wiem. Dobre! - ''No z czego się śmiejesz? - spytał oburzony -'' ''-'' Nawąchałeś się smoczymietki? Nie wiem! Szczerbol twoja głupota nie zna granic! - znów śmiech z mojej strony - - ''A ty to co? To nie ja noszę w spodniach smoczymiętke! - krzyknął -'' - Ty w ogóle nie nosisz spodni. - zwróciłem mu uwage - - ''No skąd ty bierzesz te riposty!? '' ''- ''Spytaj się mojego mózgu. - stanął nade mną - - ''Skad ty bierzesz te riposty mózgu Czkawki? - ''zacząłem się śmiać - - I myślisz, że ci odpowie?! - ale mnie brzuch boli - - ''Tak. - powiedział pewny -'' - A ja ci powiem, że nie. Złapał mnie z nogi i wzbił się w górę. Leciał gorzej od pijanego Straszliwca.. Wrzucił mnie do morza po czym sam wpadł. Zaczęliśmy chlapać się wodą. Co było troche nie fer bo Szczerbol z ogona we mnie chlapał. Ale zabawa była. Jeszcze jak był po smoczymiętce. Kiedy wychodzilisy na ląd Szczerbatek poślizgnął się na błocie. I co jeszcze było najlepsze to zaczął się w nim tarzać. Kiedy skonczył swoją jakże interesującą zabawe zamaist być czarny był brązowy. Pod wieczór już efekt smoczymiętki przestał na niego dzialać i razem poslziśmy spać. Ale coś mi nie pasowało... Czułem na sobie czyjiś wzrok... CDN! Musiałam wam wynagrodzić tamten rozdział, który mi niestety nie wyszedł... Krytykę przyjmę na klate za orto i literówki przerpaszam a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Dziękuję za tyle komentarzy! Jesteście wspaniali! :D Rozdział 25 Obudziło mnie warczenie Szczerbatka. Byłem zakryty jego skrzydłem więc nie wiedziałem no co on warczy. Nagle ucichł. Ciągle patrzyłem się na jego mordke. Chyba wyczuł mój wzrok na sobie bo spojrzał się na mnie. W jego oczach malowała się troska. - ''Obudziłem cię? - spytał cicho -'' ''- ''Tak jakby. - ''To przepraszam. A teraz śpij. - powiedział to bardzo troskliwym głosem -'' - A teraz jest? - ''Ranek. '' - To już nei będę szedł spać. Puść mnie. - zrobił tak jak go prosiłem - Może zwiedzimy tą wsype? - zaproponowałem wstając - - ''Ale razem. '' ''- ''Czemu? Osobno szybciej nam pójdzie. - zdziwił mnie - - ''Niech ci będzie... - powiedział niechętnie -'' Chodziłem po lesie z jakąś godzine. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie Szczerbatek nas zabrał. Wszystko jest tu takie ponure, bez życia... Też przez całą droge czułem, że ktoś za mną idzie. I to nie był Szczerbol. Na chwile przystanąłem. Nagle coś rzuciło się na mnie i przycisneło do podłoża. Była to Nocna Furia. Miała piękne różowe oczy. Przy źrenicach niemal białe, a im dalej tym bardziej kolor był widoczny. Patrzyła na mnie ze wściekłością. Po chwili widziałem jak szykuje się do strzału... Bałem, się że jest już po mnie. Już maiła we mnie wystrzelić, ale Szczerbatek rzucił się na nią. Wygląda na samice ponieważ jest niższa od Szczerbatka. No i rozpoczeła się waka. Widziałem jak nie chcą zbytnio siebie zranić. Szczerbatek ryczał na nią, a ona na niego. Nic nie mówili. Po minicie bronienia mnie przed Furią Szczerbatek wydarł się na całą wyspe. Różowooka podkuliła uszy i zaskamlała. Szczernatek patrzył na nią wściekle. Podszedłem do niego i podrapałem za uchem, żeby się uspokoił. Różowooka się odezwała: - ''Jak ty możesz mu się tak dawać?! - spojrzałem na nią -'' ''- Bo to jest mój przyjaciel. - odpowiedział Szczerb -'' ''- Człowiek przyjacielem?! Chyba sobie żartujesz! - wybuchneła -'' ''- On nie jest taki jak wszyscy. On jest inny. - spojrzał na mnie - On by nigdy nie zabił smoka. ''- Prawda. - teraz głos zabrałem ja - - ''On nas rozumie?! '' ''- ''Tak. - wyprzedziłem Szczerbatka - Jak się nazywasz? - uśmiechnąłem sie do niej - - ''Róża. - powiedziała niepewnie - a wy? ''- Szczerbatek.'' ''- Czkawka. CDN! Trochę mi nie wyszedł... Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Za orto i literówki przepraszam next pojawi się względem was a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 26 Przez ostatni miesiąc zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z Różą. Wprawdzie wciąż nie mam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy. Jak narazie nie mamy w planach stąd odlecieć bo Róża ma złamane skrzydło. Jak się zrośnie to polecimy zorientować sie gdzie jesteśmy. Już nigdy nie będę nosić w spodniach smoczymiętki.... Obecnie siedzę nad jakimś klifem i pustym wzrokiem patrzę się przed siebie. Szczerbatek poszedł nałowić ryb a Róża śpi w jaskini. Jest wczesny ranek więc tudno jej się dziwić. Cicho westchnąłem. Nagle poczułem czyjiś oddech na karku. Spojrzałem się za siebie. Zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą mordke Szczerbatka. - ''Co tak dumasz? - ''podszedł do mnie - - Nie dumam. Po prostu patrzę się na morze. - odpowiedziałem patrząc w te jego kocie oczy - - ''Czkawka... Co się dzieje? Ostatnio jesteś jakiś taki... Smutny. - ''szturchnął mnie łbem - - Wydaje ci się. - odwróciłem wzrok. Znowu patrzyłem się na wode - - ''Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Czkawka, wiesz że mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. - ''powiedział to takim dziwnym głosem - - Może pójdziemy do Róży? - zmieniłem temat - - ''Dobrze. - ''podrzucił mnie na swój grzbiet i wzbiliśmy się w góre. Po minucie bylyśmy w jaskini - - Jak sie czujesz? - spytałem schodząc ze Szczerba - - ''Już lepiej. Chyba w następnym tygodniu będę mogła latać. - ''widać że jest szczęśliwsza - - ''To bardzoe dobrze! - ''krzyknął urawdowany Szczerbatek - Nie wiem czemu jakoś nie mam dziś humoru... Chyba wstałem dziś lewą nogą. A dokładniej to przeturlałem się na lewą stronę. Mimo wszystko wymusiłem uśmiech. - ''Co ty taki ponury Czkawka? - ''no błagam... Wzruszyłem ramionami - ''- Czkawka.. - zaczął powoli Szczerb - Przez ostatni miesiąc posmutniałeś. Co się stało stary? - Nie wiem. Możecie sobie dać już spokuj?! - podirytowałem się - Smoki wymieniły sobie zmartwione spojrzenia. Kątem oka widziałem jak Szczerbaty kiwa głową w stronę przejścia. Pewnie chce sobie porozmawiać sam na sam z Różą. Usiadłem przy ścianie. Chwile posiedziałem i naszły mnie czarn myśli... Na Thora co się ze mną dzieje... Nagle do jaskini wpdał Szczerbaty. - Czkawka! Mam świetny pomysł! Może polatamy sobie? ''- wzruszyłem ramionami - ''No weź! Wiem, że chcesz! - ''wstałem niechętnie i wsiadłem na niego - Po godzinie lotu od razu poprawił mi sie humor. Robiliśmy różne sztuczki. Było tak jak przed poznaniem Róży. Jestem ciekaw jak będą wyglądały loty wraz z nią. Gdy zbliżaliśmy się do wyspy humor znów zaczynał mi się psuć. Miałem ochotę zeskoczyć ze Szczerbatka i spaść prosto na skały. CDN! Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Mam nadzieję że się podobało next względem was, za literówki i orto przepraszam a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 27 Jakoś powstrzymałem tę ochotę. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w jaskini smoki od razu poszły porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Usiadłem opierając się o ścianę i pustym wzrokiem patrzyłem się w ziemie. ***** ''- I jak pomogło? - spytała Róża -'' ''- Tak jakby... Kiedy lataliśy był szczęśliwy, ale jak wróciliśmy, to zdawało mi się że chce sie zabić.... - powiedziałem szeptem -'' ''- Może po prostu ci się wydawało? - spytała przerażona -'' ''- Raczej nie... Czułem jak wychyla się jakby zaraz miał spaść. - przyznałem cicho -'' ''- Ale dlaczego on tak się zachowuje... Widziałam jak sie wygłupiacie w wodzie... ''- Nie wiem... Od kiedy tu jesteśmy jest taki...Ponury. - strasznie bolało mnie każde słowo -'' ''- Ale czemu tylko on? My jesteśmy weseli. Znaczy nie teraz ale nie... Wiesz o co mi chodzi.. - spuściła łeb -'' ''- Tak wiem. Jak myślisz może zabiorę go na jeszcze jeden lot i zapytam co się stało? - zaproponowałem -'' ''- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - wróciliśmy do jakini -'' Czkawka ''siedział oparty o ścianę jakini. Patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w ziemie. Martwię się o niego... Zawsze był wesoły, a teraz... Muszę się dowiedzieć co mu jest. - ''Czkawka... - nawet się nie spojrzał - Może polecimy na jeszcze jeden lot. - nie reagował - Czyli tak. - wrzuciłem go na grzbiet i wyleciałem z jaskini -'' *** Nie miałem ochoty na latanie, ale kiedy znalazłem się w powietrzu... Kocham latać. Czuję sie wtedy wolny. Po godzinie lotu Szczerbatek zapytał się: ''- Czkawka... Czemu ty jesteś taki smutny na tamtej wyspie? - Nie wiem... Kiedy jestem blisko tej wyspy nie mam już na nic ochoty... - po chwili dodałem - Nawet na życie... Wraz ze Szczerbem postanowiliśmy spędzić tydzień na tej wyspie. Jak Róża będzie mogła latać od razu wylatujemy. Nie wiem co ma w sobie ta wyspa, ale będzie trzeba mnie pilnować. Jak znajduję się na niej nie jestem sobą. CDN! Poproszę nagrodę nobla za najnudniejszy next świata... Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Za literówki i orto przepraszam, next względem was i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 28 Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w jaskini, Szczerbatek szybko zabrał mi piekło i uciekł z nim gdzieś. Chciałem go dogonić, ale Róża nie pozwalała mi wyjść z jakini. Nie mając innego wyjścia usiadłem przy ścianie i gapiłem się w ziemie. *** Dziś wylatujemy z tej wsyspy. Przez cały tydzień smoki nie pozwalały mi wyjść na świerze powietrze. Obecnie Róża próbuje latać, a Szczerb mnie pilnuje. Nie powiem, że mnie to nie denerwuje bo to mnie denerwuje. Czuję jego wzrok na sobie co sprawy nie ułatwia. Po 15 minutach wróciła Róża. Kiwneła głową w stronę Szczerbatka. Ten natomiast wstał i podrzucił mnie na swój grzbiet. Następnie wyleciliśmy z jaskini. Kiedy byłem w powietrzu czułem jak złość i smutek ze mnie wyparowuje. Im dalej od tamtej wyspy tym lepiej. Mimo wszystko miałem złe przeczucia. Co jeżeli Drago nas złapie. Przecież nie mam piekła. Moje rozmyślania przerwała Róża: - Czkawka wszystko w porządku? - ''spytała zmartwiona - - Ee... Tak. - powiedziałem zakłopotany - - ''Co cię trapi? - ''tym razem spytał Szczerbaty - - No wiesz... Nie mam broni przez co boję, się że Drago nas złapie. Zresztą znowu. - odprałem - - ''Nie bój się rzeczy, które może się nigdy nie wydarzą. - ''szepneła Róża - Dalej lecieliśmy w ciszy. Nie mogliśmy robić sztuczek ponieważ Róża jeszcze nie może tak szybko latać. Kiedy będzie wpełni zdrowa zrobimy sobie szalony lot. Już po woli zapadał zmierzch. Cóż Szczerbek mimo działania smoczymiętki daleko nas wyniusł. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem przypominając sobie jego mine. - ''Z czego się śmiejesz? - ''spytał Szczerbaty - - Przypomniała mi się twoja mina kiedy zobaczyłeś, że na mnie spadłeś. - odpowiedziałem - - ''Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne! Ciesz, się że cię nie zgniotłem! - ''wybuchnąłem jeszcze większym śmiechem - - Mówiłem żebyś nie jadł tyle ryb! - odparłem wciąż się śmiejąc - - ''Czy ty coś sugerujesz? Czkawusiu? - ''nienawidzę kiedy ktoś tak do mnie mówi - - Tak Szczebusiu. - on też nie lubi kiedy tak na niego mówię - ''- Pożałujesz! - ''krzyknął i miał już zanurkować w dół - Dałem znak Róży, która patrzyła na nas z rozbawieniem, żeby przesuneła sie na prawo. Szybko wstałem i skoczyłem łapiąc sie jej szyji. Szczerbatek natomaist zrobił sobie kąpiel. Usłyszałem jakiś dobrze znany mi śmiech. Nie należał do Róży. Spojrzałem na tego ktosia. Momentalnie zdębiałem. Serce przestało mi bić, żeby po chwili zacząć łomotać. Moim oczom ukazały się czerwone oczy. Czerwonooki... Szybko puściłem się smoka i zacząłem spadać głową w dół. Niestety czerwony złapał mnie za nogi. Nigdzie nie widziałem Róży i Szczerba. Oby nic im sie nie stało... CDN. Wena mnie nie kocha... Nie wiem czy uda się mi coś jeszcze wstawić, ale postaram się znaleść moją wene! Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Next względem was, za orto i literówki przepraszam i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 29 Szarpałem, się ale i tak nadaremne. Czego on chce?! I tak przez niego noge straciłem to może sobie dać wreszcie spokuj... Zresztą ojciec i ja się nienawidzimy... A ja myślałem, że Nocne Furie to są najinteligentniejsze smoki... Widać, że są wyjątki. Gdybym miał piekło... Albo chociaż mój sztylet! Ale nie przecież Szczerb musiał wynieść je do naszego domu... Zacząlem rozglądać się za Szczerbatkiem i Różą. Nigdzie ich nie widziałem. Zrezygnowany spojrzałem na morze. Widziałem jak jakieś dwa czarne punkty lecą pode mną. Były to cienie Nocnych Furii. Jedna spojrzała się na mnie. Miała zielono-żółte oczy. Od razu wiedziałem, że to Szczerbatek. Uśmeiechnąłem się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i zacżął patrzeć się przed siebie. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Po godzinie byliśmy w tym samym miejscu gdzie straciłem noge. Nic się tam nie zmieniło. Czerwony rzucił mną z dosyć sporej wysokości. Jakimś cudem udało mi się upasć na nogi. A dokładniej kolana. Szybko podniosłem, się ale o ucieczce już mowy nie było. Wszystkie Furie zevrały się wkół mnie. Naprzeciwko mnie stanął w dumnej pozie Czerwony. Spojrzałem się na niego nienawistnie. - ''Prosze, prosze kogo my tu mamy. - ''powiedział z drwiną w głosie - - Czego chcesz?! - warknąłem - - ''Zemsty. Twój ojciec zabił moją siostre. Teraz ja zabiję ciebie na jego oczach. ''- odparl - - Ale ty wiesz, że ja się z nim nienawidze? Wątpię, żeby przejął, się tym ze mnie zabiłeś. - w moim głosie było słychać znudzenie - - ''Jak to?! Przecież każdy ojciec kocha swoje dizecko. - ''powiedział niedowierzając - Podwinąłem prawą nogawkę do kolana. Pokazałem mu blizne. Jest ona gruba i strasznie brązowa. Spojrzał na mnie z pytaniem w oczach. - Tą rane zrobił mi ojciec. Dosięga ona do tąd. - pokazałem na początek uda - Zrobił mi ją toporem. - ''I myślisz że ci uwierzę? - ''spytał z pogardą - Nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć. Za Czerwonookim rozległ się huk. Następnie w naszą stronę zaczął lecieć kurz. Wiedziałem, że sprawcami tego zamieszania jest Szczerbatek z Różą. Chciałem wykorzystać zamieszanie wśród smoków, ale Czerwony zaczął biec w moją stronę. Bez namysłu chwyciłem jakąś gałązkę. Odległość między nami z każdą sekundą zmniejszała się. Kiedy już miał na mnie skoczyć ja wbiłem mój patyk w jego lewe oko. Ryknął na całe gardło z bólu. Wszędzie była krew, a mój przeciwnik zwijał się z bólu. Dostał chyba drgawek. Strasznie się szamotał. Nagle ktoś złapal mnie za ręce. Następnie znalazłem się na nim. Już wiedziałem, że to Szczerb. Koło nas leciała Róża. Lecieliśy wmiare szybko, ale i tak nie najszybciej. Wszystkie smoki zebrały się wokół poszkodowanego. Jakiś smok wyjął mu z oka gąłąź i tyle ich widziałem. Szczerbaty zaczął rozmowe: - ''Oko mu wydłubałeś? - ''spytał - - Tak... Można powiedzieć, że to za moją noge... - pwiedziałem spuszczając wzrok - - ''Czkawka wymiatasz! Nikt nigdy nie ważył się z nim zadżeć,a ty oko mu wydłubałeś! - ''krzyknął uradowany Szczerb - - Mówisz? - ''Tak! '' Przez większość lotu ja z Szczerbem się kłóciliśy o tamten wypadek na Przeklętej wyspie. Tak nazwałem wyspę, na której znaleźliśmy Różę . Różyczka strasznie się z nas śmiała. No cóz sam bym się uśmiał. Wróciliśmy jakoś po północy. Jak na jeden dzień miałem za dużo wrażeń. Usnąłem wtulony w mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. CDN! Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Next jak zawsze względem was za literówiki i orto przepraszam,a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 30 Obudził mnie mały kamyczek, który spadł mi na głowe. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Furii. Nigdzie ich nie było. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś huk. Ktoś strzela w ścianę wodospadu. Szybko zerwałem się na równe nogi. Po drodze wziąłem pare sztyletów. Kiedy znalazłem się przy wyjściu doznałem szoku...Cała flota Berk rozbiła sie na północnej plaży. Wszystkie smoki z tej wyspy walczyły przeciwko Wandalom. Jakim cudem oni nas znaleźli!? Przecież zawsze lataliśmy z Szczerbatkiem na około. Mniejsza teraz to nie ważne. Nabrałem powietrza do płuc i wydałem z siebie dźwięk charakterystyczny dla Nocnych Furi. Dałem tym znak Szczerbatkowi. Po kilku sekundach znalazł się koło mnie. Wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet i wznieśliśmy się. wsztyscy od razu zaczeli krzyczeć. Jednak wojownicy szybko ogarneli się i zaczeli w nas strzelać sieciami. Skutecznie je omijaliśy. Franek robił dziury w statkach, a Bolek i Lolek (Zaduśne Zdechy ) robiły zasłone dymną. Widziałem jeszcze pare zdechów, ale jeszcze ich nie pytałem o imie. Na jednym ze statków widzialem Valke chowającą się za Stoikiem... Smoki i tak nie atakowały tamtego statku więc mogłem vyć spokojny. Wiele strzelców strzelało w nas sieciami. Musiałem pozbyć się ich bo nie dajemy rady unikać tylu sieci. Rzucałem sztyletami prosto w ich szyje. Miałem około 10 czyli połowe strzelców wybiję. Już miałem rzucić ostatnim sztyletem kiedy poczułem, że coś przygniata mnie do ciała Szczerba. Od razu wiedziałem, że trafili w nas... Spadliśy na statek, na którym była Valka. Spojrzałem na nią błagalnie. Odesłała mi tylko przepraszające spojrzenie. Sześć wikingów przytrzymało Szczerbatka, a pozostała trójka ''uwolniła nas. Kiedy rozcieli sieć od razu złapali mnie za ramiona. Związali mi nadgarstki za plecami i popchneli do Stoika. - Czkawka... - zaczął łagodnie - Chciałbym cię prosić oto.. - przerwałem mu. Patrzyłem na niego nienawistnie - - NIE! - wrzasnąłem - Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zostawać na Berk! - szarpnąłem się - - Proszę cię... Ja wiem byłem złym ojcem... Ale teraz to się zmieni obiecuję ci... - ciągle patrzyłem na niego nienawistnie - - Ty chyba sobie żarujesz?! - warknąłem - Myślisz, że tak łatwo ci.... - nagle zobacyzłem za Stoikiem czarne punkty - O nie... - szepnąłem - Zacząłem się szarpać. Jeżeli to Czerwony to po mnie... Wikingwie za nic nie chcieli mnie puścić. Co chwila patrzyłem na Nocne Furie. Były coraz bliżej. Valka i Stoik coś tam mówili, ale ignorowałem ich. Muszę zrobić wszystko, żeby Czerwonooki mnie nie zabił. Po chwili szarpania się stwierdziłem, że to nic mi nie da. Wziałem duży zamach głową i uderzyłem tego, który stał za mną. Miałem szczęście ponieważ nie miał hełmu. Padł na ziemie jak długi. Nagle wikingowie po moich bokach oberwali plazmą. Chciałem uciec do tyłu, ale drogę zagrodziła mi brązowooka Furia. Widziałem jak Stoik i Valka stoją przerażeni za smokami. Po chwili Czerwony stanął przede mną. Jego lewe pozostałości po oku wyglądały strasznie. Nie dość, że było widać zaschniętą krew spływającą do pyska, to jeszcze było widać pare pozostałości po nim... Widziałem w oku Czerwonego nienawiść i chęć zemsty. - Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś! -''ryknął - - No, ale wiesz... Teraz ładniej wyglądasz. - w moim głosie było słychać sarkazm - Nagle Czerwonooki rzucił się na mnie. Zrobiłem szybko unik. Z zawiązanymi rękoma jest o wiele ciężej robić uniki. Muszę jakoś sprowokować, go żeby rozciął więzy. CDN! Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Next zależy od was za literówki i orto przepraszam, a teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 31 Czerwony wpadł w jakąś Furie. Niestety szybko odskoczył od niej i zaczął biec w moją stronę. Kątem oka widziałem jak Szczerbatek próbuje wyrwać się wikingom, ale oni jako ostatni idioci wciąż go trzymają. Ale wracając do Czerwonego oka. Zamachnął się łapą i omal nie uderzyłby mnie w głowę, ale w ostatniej chwili schyliłem się i rozciął mi plecy. Z tego co poczułem jest ona głębokości ran zadawanych mi batem przez Drago. Szkoda, że nie rozciął sznurów. Nasza walka, o ile można ją tak nazwać, toczy się od jaiejś minuty. Mimo dosyć krótkiego czasu jestem cały w ranach. Oczywiście wciąż mam związane nadgarstki, bo jakby inaczej. Stoik i Valka stoją w takiej samej pozycji jak wcześniej. Natomiast Szczerbatek ciągle próbuje wyrwać się wikingom. Jestem jednego ciekaw... Gdzie jest Róża? Nagle Czerwony przygwoździł mnie do podłoża. Widziałem jak szykuje się do potężnego ciosu. Ja nie chcę zginąć! Ja planuję jeszcze pożyć! Nagle przypomniały mi się wszystkie chwile spędzone ze Szczerbem... Były w nich dobre momęty i złe. *** Moja podświadomość była już przygotowana na śmierć. Widziałem jak ma wypuścić plazmę... Przypominało to scenę kiedy Szczerbatek miał mnie zabić. Już miał wsytrzelić, ale coś czarno-niebieskiego rzuciło się na niego. Szybko podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Moim oczom ukazał się Szczerbatek. Jego nozdża, kolce na głowie i grzbiecie świeciły się na niebiesko. Strasznie cieszyłem, się że znowu mnie uratował. Po chwili Szczerbaty wystrzelił w Czerwonego. Był to potężny strzał. Za nim opadł kurz zdążyłem usłyszeć zadowolone ryki, a później trzepot skrzydeł. Kiedy już kurz opadł podbiegłem do Szczerbatego. Na niebie krążyły Nocne Furie. Co do Czerwonookiego... Można rzec, że się nie podniesie. Kiedy znalazłem się koło Mordki od razu pokazałem na ręce. Zrozumiał mnie. Już po chwili miałem wolne ręce. Uśmiechnąłem się do smoka i zapytałem: - Ale jak... - ''Później ci powiem. Teraz musimy opatrzyć ci rany. - ''pokazał na moje biodro gdzie byla najgłębsza rana - - Najpierw musimy pozbyć się ich. - szepnąłem i głową pokazałem na Stoika i Valke - - ''Nie. Przez nich ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, to niech teraz to naprawią. - ''dopiero teraz zorientowałem, się że podpieram się o głowe Szczerba - - Ty sobie chyba żartujesz?! - krzyknąłem - - ''Nie....- nie zdążył dokonczyć bo podbiegła do nas Valka - - Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest?! Czemu ten smok chciał cię zabić!? - zarzuciła moją ręke sobie na kark - - Nic mi nie jest .- oberwałem ogonem z tyłu głowy - Dobra jest! - spojrzałem z wyrzutem na przerośnięte dziecko - Ten smok to Czerwonooki. Chciał zemścić się na Stoiku, za to że zabił mu siostrę. Valka prowadziła mnie w kierunku Stoika. Nie mogłem zrobić kroku w tył ponieważ pchał mnie Szczerbol. Zaprowadziła mnie do kajuty gdzie mogłem usiąść. Prosiła mnie, żebym opowiedział jej o tym smoku. Nie mając innego wyjścia opowiedziałem jej o nim. Słuchała ,mojej opowieści uważnie i nie przerywała. Akurat kiedy skończyłem byliśmy na Berk. Mama kazała wsiąść mi na Szczerbatka i polecieć do Gothi. Oczywiście sama wsiadła na Chmuroskoka i poleciała z nami. CDN! Muszę wam powiedzieć, że po woli zbliżamy się do końca tego opka. Nie wiem czy będę jeszcze jakieś pisać. Najprawdopodobniej nie. Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Next względem was za litrówki i orto przepraszam i teraz zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 32 Przez całą droge śmiałem się z Pyskacza. Nie chciał lecieć na smoku to Chmurek wziął go w łapy. Darł się w niebogłosy. Zresztą nie tylko ja miałem z niego ubaw. Szczerbatek ciągle się z niego śmiał. No cóż mimo piękących ran droga zleciała mi dobrze. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się u Gothi omal nie zemdlała. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu... Może przez Szczerba i Chmuroskoka, może przez moje poszarpane ubranie, albo przez samą moją osobe. Ale i tak szybko się otrząsneła i przedziurawiła worek piasku. Niemalże od razu zaczęła coś bazgrać. - Gothi pyta się co się stało. - powiedział po chwili Pyskacz - - Podrapał mnie smok. - odpowiedziałem - Gothi pokazała mi na łóżko. Wiedziałem, że chodzi jej o to żebym usiadł. Szczerbatek jak to on musiał mnie asekurować mimo, że dałbym sobie sam rade. Kiedy już siedziałem Gothi zaczeła badać moje rany. Szczerze to niecierpię kiedy ktoś ma opatrzyć mi rany... Wolę zostawić je w spokoju, żeby same się zrosły. Widziałem po jej minie, że z tą na biodrze będzie źle. Wprawdzie to nie przejołem się. Przeżyłem rozcięcie nogi to i to przeżyję. Obecnie Gothi zakłada jakąś szmatke na moje lewe kolano. Valka musiała iść najprawdopodobniej pogadać ze Stoikiem. Ciągle patrzyłem się błagalnie na Szczerbatka. Nauczyliśmy tak mniej więcej czytać z oczu. Mniej wiecej bo jego zawsze przedstawiają emocje, które póżniej można zamienić w słowa. Ten wredny gad niechce, żebyśmy od razu po badaniu uciekli. Zrezygnowany spojrzałem na poczynania Gothi. Obecnie nakładała mi jakiś okład z ziół. Jeszcze biedaczka się narobi...Zostały jeszcze cztery rany do opatrzenia. Trzy na plecach jedna na biodrze, Przez cały ten czas Pyskacz patrzył na mnie z podziwem. Nie rozumiem czemu... Może chodzi mu o ilość ran?... Albo, że ani razu nie syknąłem z bólu... No cóż po mnie nigdy nie widać, że coś mnie boli. Natomias Szczerbatek patrzył się na mnie znudzony... Wyglądał jakby był w transie. Postanowilem zrobić mu kawał. Muszę poczekać, aż Gothi pójdzie zrobić więcej tego przeciwólowego czy co ona tam ma... Akurat jak pomyślałem tak zrobiła. Poczekałem jeszcze chwilkę i przysunąłem się bliżej miski z wodą. Nabrałem troche wody na ręce i chlusnąłem w mordke Szczerba. Tak się wystraszył, że aż podskoczył do sufitu i uderzył się w głowę. Jak upadł na ziemie był tak skołowany, że język wsytawał mu z pyska. Zaczałem sie z niego śmiać. Zresztą Pyskacz też. Zawsze kiedy spojrzałem na Szczerbatego popadałem w jeszcze większy śmiech. Nawet Gothi zaczęła się śmieć kiedy go zabaczyła. - I kto by pomyślał, że ty to Nocna Furia. - zwróciłem się do Szczerbatego przez łzy - - Ha, ha bardzo śmieszne.... Uważaj bo dosypię ci Niebieskiego Oleandru do ryby! - ''warknął - - Czyli chcesz zabić mnie i siebie. Bo znając twoje... Umiejętności to połkniesz takiego i razem umrzemy. - uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem - - ''Co?! Ja nie chcę cię zabić! Chcę żebyś sobie chwilke poierpiał. - ''szturchnął mnie łbem - - No, ale ty wiesz że oni najprawdopodobniej nie wiedzą, że jest coś takiego jak Wrzeniec. - poglaskałem go po mordce - - ''No dobra... Nie było rozmowy... - odszedł ode mnie -'' Gothi i Pyskacz patrzyli na mnie jak na dziwaka... Wywróciłem tylko oczami i spojrzałem się na Szczerba. Właśnie... Pewnie są zaciekawieni skąd ja wiem co on mówi... Będę musiał powiedzieć mamie, żeby im o tym powiedziała. CDN! Niestety ferie już się kończą.... Czas zapytać się was jak chcecie nexty! '''1. Poniedziałki lub Wtorki (nie wiem kiedy będę miała czas) Piątki, Soboty i Niedziele.' 2. Piątek i Weekendy. Wybierzcie jak wolicie. Jeszcze mam jedno pytanie. Jeżeli miałabym pisać kolejne opko (w co wątpię) to chcielibyście o pół smokach czy nie? Krytyke przyjmę na klate! Za literówki i orto przepraszam, next względem was i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 33 Po piętnastu minutach WRESZCIE skończyły się te badania. Gothi przypisała mi jakieś maści, ale kto powiedział, że ja będę je używał? A no nikt. Przez cały ten czas Szczerbatek patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. Niech cieszy, się że Gothi nie ma węgorzy. Wsumie to szkoda... Może wybiłby głową dziure w dachu?.. To by było ciekawe. Natomiast Pyskacz patrzył się na mnie pustym wzrokiem. Pewnie przypomniały mu się dawne wizyty u szamanki... No cóż ja bym wolał o moim dzieciństwie zapomnieć... Niestety, ale nie ma się wszystkiego. Obecnie wychodzimy z domu Gothi. Już miałem zamiar wsiąść na Szczerba, ale ten zlapał mnie za nogi i wzbił się w góre. Pyskacz spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem. Ja natomiast miałem znudzenie wymalowane na twarzy. Na nic lepszego nie było go stać? Złożyłem ręce na krzyż i krzyknąłem na Szczerba: - Na nuc lepszego nie było cię stać?! - cała wioska na nas patrzyła... - - No co?... Może ty się nie przestraszysz, ale oni tak. - ''parsknął - - A ja myślałem, że chcesz mnie ukarać za numer z wodą. - zaśmiałem się - - ''No tak! Kara musi być! Miłego lotu! ''- puścił mnie - Zacząłem spadać w dół. Oczywiście z uśmiechem na twarzy. Słyszałem oburzone krzyki wikingów. Wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na mnie z przerażeniem. Szczerbaty został w górze, a ja zbliżałem się do ziemi. Nagle spałem na coś czarnego. Na pewno nie na Szczerba ponieważ on wisiał w górze... - Róża? - spytałem smoczycy - - ''Nie wiesz, Tereska. - ''zaczęliśmy się śmiać - - Nie, no... Masz lepsze teksty ode mnie. - ''A to dobrze? - spytała -'' - Spytaj się Szczerbatka. - uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem - - ''Czyli dobrze. ''- odparła z satysfakcją w głosie - Tereska odstawiła mnie na główny plac. Po chwili stanął przede mną Szczerbek. Podrapałem go za uchem i uśmiechnąłem się. Nagle z tłumu wybiegła.. Ekhem... ''Wojowniczka. - Jak ty możesz go nagradzać?! - pokazała palcem na Szczerbatka - Gdyby nie ten smok - wskazała na Róże - już byś nie żył! - Po pierwsze: nie wolno pokazywać palcem - i wszyscy w śmiech... - po drugie: Szczerb chciał was nastraszyć, a po trzecie: chcesz żebym znwou złamał ci kręgosłup? - i znowu wszyscy w śmiech - Astrid czerwona jak burak poszła gdzieś w tył. Natomiast reszta nawet Smark śmiali się z moich tekstów. Zrezygnowany wraz ze smokami udaliśmy się do mojego dawnego domu. Na pewno będzie tam Valka. Róża spytała się Szczerbatka czy dobrze że ma lepsze teksty ode mnie. Ten nie wiedząc o co chodzi kiwnął głową i wpadł w ścianę. Jaka z niego lapa! Akurat wpadł w dom Stoika. Słysząc głos Valki wszedłem do środka. - Witam. - przywitałem się z mamą. Na Stoika wolę nie patrzeć - - Cześć synku. I jak? - spytała podchodząc do mnie - - A bo ja wiem! Opatrzyła mi rany i tyle. - po chwili ciszy dodałem - O wiele lepiej było jak Szczerbek wrzucał mnie do wody. Szybciej i wygodniej. - spojrzała na mnie pytająco - Później ci opowiem. - Niech będzie. Chodź zjesz. - zprosiła mnie do stołu gdzie siedział Stoik - - Mam nadzieję, że bez Niebieskiego Oleandru... - Valka momętalnie pobladła - Ale i tak nie jestem głodny. - Przepraszam Czkawka... - szepnęła - - Nic się nie stało. - położyłem ręke na jej ramieniu - - Ekhem... - odchrząknął Stoik - Nic nie powiedziałem. Spojrzałem się na niego z ogniem wymalowany na twarzy. Nie martw się jeszcze się odegram. Już nawet mam plan... Ale wracając na ziemie. Stoik wyraźnie pobladł. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją. Nie miałem ochoty z nikim gadać więc udałem się w stronę mojego pokoju. Kiedy znalazłem się przy schodach wróciły wspomnienia... Strach... Ból... Czułem jakbym przeżywał to jeszcze raz... Moim oczom ukazała się moja krew na schodach i podłodze... Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięści próbując zaprzestać tej wizji. Niestety na marne... Z każdą chwilą ból wymieszany ze strachem nasilał się... Poczułem, że coś mnie szturcha, ale ja jak stałem tak stałem... Kompletnie mnie sparaliżowało. Ale koniec, końców Szczerbek wepchał mnie do pokoju. Dopiero tam rozluźniłem się. CDN! Jesteśmy coraz blizej końca! :3 Hehe... Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Za orto i literówki przepraszam next względem was i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Rozdział 34 Moje rozluźnienie nie trwało długo... Znowu wróciły wspomnienia... Na pierwszy ogień wyskoczyło mi wsponienie z wieku 5 lat... Tylko to pamiętam. Właśnie wtedy Stoik po raz pierwszy uderzył mnie z pięści w twarz... Nie mogłem powstrzymać krwawienia z nosa... Miałem rózwnież oparzony nadgarstek lewej ręki... Kolejne wspomnienie przedstawiało mnie w wieku 6 lat. Miałem podbite oko, leciała mi krew z nosa i złamana ręka... Potrząsnołem głową próbując odpędzić wpomnienia. Mało to dało... Usiadłem na łóżku i podparłem głowę o ręce. Slyszałem jak smoki o czymś gadały, ale teraz byłem skupiony na wspomnieniach. Ciągle odczuwałem ból w ranie.. Pustkę w sercu... W mojej głowie ciągle słyszałem jedno słowo: To dla ciebie Val. Stoik powiedział to kiedy rozcinał mi noge... Poczułem jak coś, a raczej ktoś, otula mnie skrzydłem. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka. W jego kocich oczach malowała się troska i... Współczucie. Lekko uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Teraz wiem, że zawsze będę mógł na nim polegać. Wiem, że pocieszy.... Doradzi.... Zrozumie... Nie opuści. - Dzięki... - szepnąłem do niego ledwo słyszalnie - Szczerbatek mruknął coś i trącił mnie swoim łbem w głowę. Poczułem jak przysuwa mnie skrzydłem do siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i podrapałem po mordce. Po chwili przytuliłem go, a on zasłonił mnie skrzydłami. Tą piękną scenkę przerwał nie którz inny jak Stoik... Szczerbaty nie chciał zdjąć ze mnie skrzydeł. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny. Słyszałem jak omal podłoga nie zarwała się pod jego ciężarem, a Szczerb warczał ostrzegawczo. Poklepałem go po szyji, żeby mnie puścił. Zrobił to bardzo niechętnie. Wstałem i spojrzałem na tego idiotę. - Czkawka... Valka wszystko mi opowiedziała i... ja chciałbym cię przeprosić... - poczułem narastającom złość - Ja wiem, że możesz mi nie wybaczyć... ale chciałbym cię prosić żebyś został... - trzy ostatnie wyrazy powiedział strasznie cicho - - Co?! Ty chcesz żebym ci wybaczył?! To są chyba jakieś żarty!! - krzyknąłem - I jeszcze o zostanie?! No co może jeszcze będziesz prosił, oto żebym został wodzem?! - Czkawka spokojnie... - nie dałem mu dokończyć - - Jak spokojnie?! - Proszę posłuchaj... - szepnął - Ja wiem źle zrobiłem, ale proszę o przebaczenie... Obiecuję, że się poprawię... - Ty sobie żarujesz?! Prosisz o przebaczenie, ha! Dobre! Ty i poprawa! Uważaj bo ci uwieżę! - odparłem z kpiną w głosie - Nagle na góre weszła mama. Zapewne przybiegła tu przez moje krzyki... Szybko wyprowadziła Stoika na dół i zaczęła się kłótnia. Nie słuchałem jej postanowiłem przygotować pare rzeczy na zemstę. Szczerb zgodził, się żebyśmy jutro opuścili wyspę. Co do mojej zemsty... Potrzebuję kilka zadziornych Straszliwców, wiadra i linki. Oj Stoik... Nie powinieneś ze mną zadzierać. Już wyobrażam sobie jego mine... *** Poprosiłem pięc Straszliwców o pomoc. Zgodziły się. Od Pyskacza załatwiłem sześć wiaderek. Niestety spał,ale uznałem, że nie obrazi się. Zresztą liny też od niego wziąłem. Oczywiście później dam ryby moim pomocniką, Straszliwce weszły osobno do wiader, które linami przyczepiłem do sufitu nad łóżkiem Stoika. W ostatnim wiaderku umieściłem lodowatą wode, nad twarzą spaślaka. Liny poprowadziłem do drzwi. Zaczepiłem je o ogon Szczerbatka. Z uśmieszkiem na twarzy zacząłem odliczać: - Trzy... Dwa... Jeden... Teraz! - Szczerbatek pociągnął ogonem w dół uruchamiając mechanizm. Straszliwce zaczęły wgryzać się w ciało Ważkiego, a wiadro spadło mu na głowe. Momętalnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jako, że jest idiotą nie zorientował, się że ma wiadro na głowie... Biedny darł się w niebogłosy. Słyszałem jak Valka zrywa się i zaczyna biec w stronę tego palanta. Z uśmieszkiem na twarzy powiedziałem - To za wszystkie lata! - wsiadłem na Szczerba i wraz z Ciesią (Różą) uciekliśmy - CDN! Krytykę przyjmę na klate! Za literówki i orto przepraszam, next względem was i zapraszam do komentowania! ^+^ Epilog Mineły już dwa miesiące od ucieczki przyjaciół. Powrócili oni do normalnego życia.Żcia bez zasad. Czkawka utrzymuje kontakt z matką. Spotykają się oni w Sanktuarium. Valka opowiedziała chłopakowi o jego ostatnim numerze. Jeden Straszliwiec omal nie odgryzł nosa Stoikowi. Ogółem teraz chodzi z napuchniętym i czerwonym. Kiedy Czkawka usłyszał zdanie o nosie, popłakał się ze śmiechu. Zresztą wszystkie smoki. które słuchały opowieści kobiety zrobiły to samo. Szczerbatek i Róża stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ale dla Szczerbatego to Czkawka będzie tym najlepszym. Przyjaciele nigdy się nie roztają. Chodzą zawsze razem. Jak cień... Nierozłączni. Obaj wiedzą jedno. Zawsze będą się bronić... Zawsze będą doradzać... Pocieszać.... Pomagać.... Chłopak postanowił zlikwidować zło... Zło, którym jest Drago Krwawdoń... Postanowił uwolnić smoki spod władzy tego szaleńca. Nie spocznie dopóki on będzie chodzić po tym świecie. Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem będą czekać w gotowości, żeby przy jakiej kolwiek okazji zabić go. Nie przejmują się czy to będzie honorowe czy nie. Ważne, że na ziemi nie będzie Okrutnego Władcy. Dziękuję wszystkim, za to że czytaliście to opko. Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze i za czas, który poświęciliście w czytanie tego opka. Dziękuję za te wszystkie komentarze, na prawdę motywowały mnie do dalszej pracy! Następne opko pojawi się po najprawdopodonniej jutrzejszym bonusie! ^+^ Bonus Mineły już dwa miesiące od zemsty na Stoiku. Chciałem mu jeszcze coś zrobić, ale jak dowiedziałem się o tym nosie pozstanowiłem, go oszczędzić. Obecnie lecę wraz z Mordką na wsypę gór. Dawno nie zjeżdżaliśy z góry. A co do moich relacji z tym gadem... Coraz częściej robimy sobie kawały. Ostatni ja skończyłem w glonach a Szczerb w węgorzach. Jego mina była bezcenna!No i właśnie za to skończyłem w wodze pełnej glonów... *** Już powoli widać zarysy wyspy. Dziś dopisuje nam szczęście bo niebo jest bezchmurne. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się koło wyspy Szczerb wzleciął pionowo w górę. Kiedy byliśmy ponad czubkiem góry Mordka zaczął pikować w dół. Lecieliśy z ogromnom prędkością przez co bałem, się że zamiast w jeziorko wpadniemy w ziemie... Moje obawy potwierdziły się... Szczerbatek dosyć mocno zarył pyskiem w grunt, a ja natomiast wypadłem z siodła i przeskakałem pare metrów dalej od mojego przyjaciela. Podpierając się ręką, podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Złapałem się za głowe i otworzyłem oczy. Strasznie kręciło mi się w głowie. Kiedy świat wrócił do normalności zacząłem szukać wzrokiem Szczerba, Leżał on przy mnie i patrzył się na mnie z troską. Zacząłem sie z niego śmiać. Otóż na jego głowie była trawa. - Trawa ci urosła! - powiedziałem wciąż się śmiejąc - - Chyba grzywka cię szczypie. ''- nie wiedział o co mi chodzi - - No co? Masz na głowie trawe. - otrzepał się - - ''A tak poza tym to wszystko dobrze? Nic cię nie boli? - ''spytał i wtulił we mnie swój łeb - - Nie, wszystko dobrze. A tobie? - pogłaskałem go po mordce - - ''Też nie... Wstaniesz? '' ''- ''Czemu mam nie wstać? - spytałem - - ''No bo wiesz... Widziałem jak uderzasz nogą o jakiś kamień... '' Wywróciłem oczami i wstałem. Musiałem podeprzeć się o Szczerbatka bo bym upadł. Strasznie boli mnie prawe kolano.... Nie mogę mu tego pokazać bo później przez dwa miesiące nie pozwoli mi wstać... Szybko puściłem się szyji Mordki i stanąłem o własnych siłach. Starając się nie kuleć wraz z Szczerbem poszliśmy do jaskini. Widziałem po Szczerbie, że się martwi. Pewnie zauważył, że staram się nie kuleć. Przez pare minut siedzieliśy w ciszy, ale Szczerb ją przerwał: - ''Ale na pewno nic cie nie boli? - ''ale on wkurzający! - - Na pewno. - warknąłem - - ''No wiesz... Widziałem jak próbujesz nie kuleć - ''mruknął - - Może porozmawiamy o Drago? - spytałem - Wisz co jutro jest... - ''Czkawka.... Ty z tą nogą nie powinieneś walczyć... '' - Nie boj się nic mi nie będzie. - podszedł do mnie - - ''Jak dhdesz... To może ty rzucisz sztyletami w jego twarz? Najlepiej w miejsce gdzie powinien być mózg. - Mówisz, że szybka śmieć? - uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem - - Tak. - również się uśmiechnął -'' Chciałem się odezwać, ale Szczerb położył mi na nogach łape. Pociągnął moje nogi do siebie. Kiedy już leżałem, położył sowje łapy na mnie i okrył skrzydłem. - ''Śpij... Jutro ciężki dzień. - Dobrych snów... - Szczerb tylko mi coś mruknął - *** Obecnie lecimy na wyspe Światła. Tam ma zaatakować Drago. Mieszkańcy dobrze o tym wiedzą bo ich poinformowałem. Noga boli mnie jeszcze bardziej niż wczoraj. Widzę już wsypę i glote Drago. Ten natomiast stoi na Oszołomostrachu. Jeżeli zabiję tego idiotę to Oszołomek odejdzie. Szybko wstałem. Poczułem niemal paraliżujący ból w kolanie. Ale nie mogę teraz o tym myśleć... Muszę skupić się na Drago. Przelecieliśmy nad nim. Zauważył nasz cień i spojrzał się w góre. Już miał wrzasnąć, ale wbiłem mu Sztylet w gardło. Widziałem jak z ust leje mu się krew, ale wciąż żył. Kolejny sztylet. Trafiłem między oczy. Teraz już na pewno nie żyje. Z ręki wypadła mu ta jego laska i sam spadł na ziemie. Oszołomostrach widząc to od razu uciekł do wody. Przy okazji zachaczył o jakiś klif i złamał sobie kieł. Mieszkańcy wiwatowali na naszą cześć. Ja nie byłem w stanie skupić się na ich wuwatach. Kolano strasznie mnie bolało... Szczerbatek chyba to wyczuł. Usiadłem na nim i polecieliśmy do domu. Na wsypę Skyrim... Właśnie od tego czasu nazywają mnie Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Natomiast smoki nazywają mnie Smoczym Dziecięciem. Nawiązujem między dwoma światami, smoków i ludzi, pokój. Tyle lat tej wojny wreszcie dobiegną końca. I ja to osobiście dopilnuję. KONIEC! '''Moje drugie opko: '''http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Saphira2002/Kim_są_przyjaciele%3F Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania